


What's Yours Is Mine

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formally called The Night Is Young, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, What Was I Thinking?, twinsome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeyoung surprises you with a gift, but you get more than you bargained for. It was supposed to be for one night but twins share everything don't they?.....





	1. Chapter 1

                Things had started to get better since Saeyoung had gotten through to his brother, Saeran. After much deliberation the other RFA members had welcomed Saeran, despite all the wrongs he had done. Because the apartment had held so many memories Saeyoung had purchased it. The bomb had since been removed and important files sent somewhere else with better security. In all counts the apartment that was almost like a prison at first turned into a regular living space.

                You were drying your hair in the bathroom getting ready for a date with Saeyoung. You hadn’t had a real date in a few months. Your excitement bubbled and you wanted to look your best. Picking out a cute little dress with a billowy skirt. You couldn’t help but twirl in front of the mirror and watch the skirt fwoosh about before it settled around your thighs. Grabbing your spaghetti-strapped purse, you opened the door to go to your meeting place. Your arm shot out and grabbed the door as you tripped over a box at your door.

                You looked down the hallway to see if you could see the person who’d left the package. Seeing no one you picked it up off the floor and walked back inside the apartment. You were about rip back the tape on the box when a familiar ringtone began to play from your phone. Quickly picking up, you heard Saeyoung’s voice on the other end of line.

                “I saw you in the CCTV. You looked adorable. Ahem, anyways I sent the package. I thought it was something we could try.”

                “Something _we_ could try?” Holding the phone to your ear you looked over at the package. “What…umm…what is it?”

                “Open it.” He said quietly and it made you shiver.

                Holding the phone between your ear and shoulder you tore back the tape and opened the box. Taking back the plastic wrapping, your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed. “W-what is that?”

                “It’s me!” He said sounded very cheerful. “Well not exactly me, but a replica of me.”

                “B-but why would you send this to me?!” You asked in shock.

                “I thought we could try something. I control it from here.” He was sounding more and more cheerful as he spoke.

                “What do you mean control it?” As if to answer your question the box started to vibrate. Jumping back, you looked back at the box with widened eyes.

                “Go to the computer I gave you and bring it with you.” He said lustfully in your ear.

                Gulping hard you grabbed the box, it still vibrating slightly. Your stomach turned in knots as you sat in the chair and turned on the computer only to see Saeyoung, shirtless and smiling back at you. You tucked some hair behind your ear as you looked away in embarrassment.

                “This is more for you, _____” You heard from the computer’s speakers. “Just trust me.” Taking a deep breath, you nod to him as you squirmed in your seat. “Wait, are you already ready, ______?” You feel your face heat up even more as you look away. “Use your fingers, let me see.”

                Sitting bold upright in your chair you stare back at him. Your fingers twitched against your legs as you gently trailed your hand up your leg. Opening your legs slightly you gasped as you rubbed fingers over the damp spot on your panties. Moving them aside you slowly inserted two fingers before pulling them out slowly and holding them up. Spreading your wet fingers, you hear him gasp and look up at the computer screen at him. He looks at you with lust in his eyes and it makes your heart beat rapidly in your chest.

                “Okay then, take the replica in the box and it’ll be just like you’re on top. But, keep your panties on, kay?” His bold way of talking made your stomach knot pleasantly. Swallowing hard you take the replica of him out of the box and position yourself to insert it inside.

                It felt just like him and you couldn’t help but moan as you took all of it in. You gripped the computer desk biting your lower lip to hold back moans. You hear him groan before hearing the clacking of keys. Opening your eyes, you look at him on the computer screen. “W-what are you—ahhh!” You couldn’t hold back a moan when you started to feel vibrations. “S-Saeyoung, I c-can’t…” You gasped as you held onto the desk.

                “Shhh…” He said before starting to type at the keyboard again.

                “Oh God!” Your body shivered as movements were added to the vibrations. You closed your legs tightly as if to hold it in as you gasped and panted. “Al-almost…ahh...haaa…”

                Watching you on the screen about cum, Saeyoung noticed Saeran walk into the room and lean back on the table behind you, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched you. Smiling he kicked the underside of the seat. “Aahhhhhh!” Your back arched and he reached out and wrapped his arms around you. Using one hand he gently tilted your face up towards the ceiling. You felt his tongue trail up the side of your neck and nip at your ear. You shuddered despite yourself as the aftershocks of you orgasm pulsed through your body.

                Saeran looked at the screen, his lips still against your skin. Reaching over he put his finger on the power button of the computer. “Hurry over brother, we’re waiting.” He said before turning it off.


	2. Chapter 2

                Your body still shuddering you look to your side and your eyes widen as mint-green eyes gleam back at you. “S-Saeran?!” You try to move away but the replica of Saeyoung’s cock is still vibrating inside you. Feeling pleasure building up again, you immediately freeze. Biting your lip, you try to hold back a moan.

                Trying to breathe normally you watch as Saeran leans on the computer desk in front of you. Looking amused, he rests his chin in his hand and looks you up and down. “That is a very cute outfit, _____” You nod a ‘thank you’ not trusting yourself to speak. “I bet it looks beautiful when you dance and twirl.” Your eyes widen in a panic at his words.

                With a knowing smile on his face he grabs your hand and stands you up on your feet. You gasp at the movement, your panties keeping it in place as the vibrations continue. Your legs wobble slightly as you try to stand.  Still holding your hand his other arm snakes around you, his hand splaying across your lower back. He roughly pulls you against him, one of his knees parting your legs. You gasp as he intentional rubs his leg against you.

                “Mmmm…don’t do that…ahhh….please.” You squeeze his hand in a silent plea.

                “Oh, but that’s right, there’s spins in dancing aren’t there?” Still holding onto your hand he pushes your hip to make you spin around. He smiles as your eyes fill with tears from the pleasure you’re feeling. Pulling your hand, he twirls you back towards him. Twirling you a half bit more he pulls you against him so he’s holding you from behind.

                “S-Saeran…please….stop.” You plead between pants. If he continued you were going to cum again and you didn’t think your body could take it. Reaching around your from behind he gracefully put his fingers on your throat tilting your head to the side. Gliding his other hand up your arm he brushes your hair away from your neck before lightly biting down. Wrapping his arm around you he holds you to him as you try to squirm away. “This…is wrong.”

                “Mmm not really.” He whispered against your heated skin. His hand around your neck moves and he places his index finger against your lips as his other hand glides down between your breasts and to your hip. “See, being twins we share everything.” Sucking on your neck you open your mouth in a gasp only to have him insert his finger and press it against your tongue.

                Putting pressure on your jaw with his other fingers you close your mouth around his finger. His hand at your hip slides down your thigh to the hem of your skirt. Flicking his hand your hem flutters as his fingers graze your skin underneath. Your tongue plays against his finger as you moan at the sensation of his fingertips slowly sliding up your leg. Kissing up your neck to your ear, your body jerks when he hits a sensitive spot on your hip.

                “It was so nice of him to leave this on for you.” He whispers in your ear. Your hips move against his hand as he begins to play against your clit from outside your panties. You try to protest but he keeps his finger in your mouth. “It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.” He says in your ear before taking your earlobe between his teeth and you whimper in response.

                Pulling you tighter against him he parts your legs with his knee while running a finger along your panty line. “I…I can’t…” You manage to talk around his finger. Roughly he presses your tongue against your teeth. The sensation both erotic and painful.

                “I said it was rude to talk with your mouth full.” He said running his tongue down your neck to your shoulder. His fingers hook under your panties and you moan against his finger in your mouth. Your hips jerk when you feel the pad of his finger against your clit. Pleasure rushes through you as he rolls his fingers in a circular motion. You could feel yourself right on the edge again. Adjusting his hand, he pinches your clit between his finger and thumb and you arch back against him as wave after wave of pleasure takes over your body.


	3. Chapter 3

                Your body was limp in Saeran’s arms when the door swung open causing you to twitch and gasp. Saeyoung rushed in sweat beading his forehead. “Easy, Saeyoung, she’s sensitive.” Saeran said over your shoulder.

                “What the hell do you think you’re doing anyways?” Saeyoung said back to him, walking up to both of you.

                “Sharing.” Saeran simply said back, your body twitched at the one-word response. “You should take it out of her for now.” He said to his brother as he continued to hold you up.

                “You didn’t take it out?!” Saeyoung shouted looking at him in shock.

                “Fuck no, where’s the fun in that?” Saeran said as he laughed causing you to moan quietly at the shaking movement. “Seriously though, take it out.”

                Saeyoung looked at your pink cheeks and cleared his throat before kneeling down in front of you as Saeran continued to hold you up. Your back arched slightly as Saeyoung’s hands touched your hips to slide your panties off. He swallowed hard as he felt the dampness of them in his hand. He looked up at you when you started to pant softly as one of his fingers touched the inside of your thighs. Saeran had grabbed your chin to make you look down at Saeyoung and you whimpered slightly.

                You tossed your head back as Saeyoung slowly removed the replica of himself. Turning it off he placed it to the side and looked back up at you. Grabbing the hem of your dress he began to bunch it up at your hips. Reading the moment, Saeran adjusted you in his arms so you were more supported against him and you cried out as Saeyoung began to lap up your juices.

                Saeran moved a hand to cover your eyes as you tried to look. “Don’t look, just feel.” Moaning you reach down and entangle your fingers in Saeyoung’s hair.

                “Saey _oung_ …” You quickly gasped saying the second syllable of his name as he gently inserted a finger inside you. Your legs shook as Saeyoung removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Your hips began to gyrate on their own keeping pace in time with his tongue.  “Ahhh….oh God….” With Saeran covering your eyes your sense of touch heightened and every roll of Saeyoung’s tongue brought you closer to heaven’s edge.

                Right before you were about to go over the edge, Saeran pulled you away from Saeyoung, who looked a little confused. “She really will pass out if you make her cum again already.” Saeyoung stood up and looked in disbelief at his brother.

                “Why do I have to stop when it’s my turn to do something?” He said pouting a little.

                “Don’t get wound up, she just has to relax first. Hold her.” Saeran said gently handed you off to his brother. Moving your hair out of the way Saeran leaned forward and took the zipper of your dress between his teeth, kneeling down and pulling the zipper with. Once fully unzipped he stood up and hooked a pinkie finger under each of your shoulder straps and pulled them down your arms, only to let them go and have your dress fall in a pile at your feet. With no bra you were laid bare before the twin brothers. You gasped as Saeyoung held you against him, your nipples rubbing against the material of his shirt.

                Leaning in Saeran kiss the back of your shoulder before walking off to the bathroom. You faintly heard the sound of shower starting up and opened your eyes fully as Saeran stood in the doorway without a shirt. Hooking an arm under your legs Saeyoung carried you towards the bathroom. He stopped as Saeran reached out and touched your cheek. “After this you can sleep, I promise.” You looked between the two brothers and your body shivered in anticipation as the three of you went into the bathroom together.


	4. Chapter 4

                The steam that had started to fill the bathroom relaxed your muscles and you started to close your eyes while Saeyoung held you. Saeran reached out and held your face in his hands and kissed you roughly. He’s tongue pressed against your closed lips, forcing them apart. You moaned against his lips as his tongue glided against yours. You whimpered as he quickly pulled back. “You can’t sleep yet, _____” He said, his eyes full of lust.

                Saeran finishes undressing and easily lifts you out of his brother’s arms. “Hey wait a minute, Saeran!” He calls out in protest.

                Stepping one foot in the shower Saeran turns around. “Just strip and come on.” He said in annoyance before stepping fully into the shower, you still in his arms.

                Setting you back on your feet, he faces you towards the stream of the shower. Your body, still sensitive from all the stimulation you’ve received, shudders pleasantly. You close your eyes and arch your back as Saeran slides his hands up your slick, wet skin to cups your breasts. You gasp as you feel him erect against the small of your back. Pinching your nipples between his fingers he nips up you neck and to your ear, taking your earlobe between his teeth.

                You faintly open your eyes as you feel more hands against your skin. Saeyoung, now standing in front of you, slides his hand past your hip and behind one of your legs, pulling it up to wrap around his waist. Kissing you he slides his tongue into your mouth to swallow your moans as they run their hands over your body. You reach out and wrap your arms around Saeyoung’s neck as Saeran nods to his brother and they guide you to wrap your other leg around Saeyoung’s waist.

                “Don’t enter her yet, Saeyoung.” You whimper in frustration at Saeran’s words. You moan as he slides his hands down your sides and cups your ass. “You haven’t done anything here have you?” He asked looking over your shoulder at his brother. Saeyoung looks away slightly and Saeran laughs. “I’ll take that as a no.” He says before inserting a finger in your ass. Your moan echoes in the bathroom as Saeran fingers you in a place never been touched. Reaching around he cups one of your breasts as he slowly inserts another finger, and spreads them slightly. Saeyoung locks his lips with yours feeling all your moans against his lips.

                Your body stiffens slightly as you feel pressure against your ass. “Don’t worry, _____. I’ll go in slowly.” Saeran pushes slowly then retracts over and over again. Leaning forward he bites your shoulder as the head of his penis pushes inside you. You scream out and lean back against him as he pushes himself further inside you. “There you go.” He whispers in your ear. You hear his breath hiss as you wiggle your hips in frustration that he’s not moving. “You’re being rude again, _____.” He bites you shoulder again as a punishment and you cry out. “We have another guest at this party.”

                Panting you look up at Saeyoung. “P-please…” You whimper and instantly feel Saeyoung slide inside you. You tilt your head back to rest against Saeran’s shoulder as you look up towards the ceiling, eyes wide at the raw pleasure of feeling full. You moan loudly as they both start to move inside you. With the warmth of the shower and their combined thrusts, you get closer and closer to where you want to be.

                Saeran reaches up and grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls hard, angling your face towards him. Crushing his lips against you he kisses you roughly, as you both moan against each other’s lips. You feel Saeyoung dig his fingers into your hips as he ducks his head and takes one of your nipples in his mouth. You tangle one hand in his Saeyoung’s hair while reaching behind you with your other arm to wrap around Saeran’s neck. “Ahh, _____....don’t squeeze your muscles so tight.” Saeyoung said thrusting his hips harder.

                “I’m going…ahhh…ahh.” You pant trying to hold back the building sensation. With Saeyoung still suckling at one nipple Saeran pinches the other between his fingers. “No…don’t…or I…I will.” Moving his hand between your bodies Saeyoung rubs his thumb against your clit. “Ahhhh…” Arching your back you dig your nails into both, Saeryoung’s shoulder and Saeran’s neck as your hips jolt and your body twitches.

                “Haa..haa…haa….” You hear Saeyoung and Saeran reaching their limits and, smiling, try to squeeze your muscles with what little strength you have left. Saeyoung quietly shutters against you as he finds he release. Pulling out of you he gently kisses your lips while Saeran still thrusts against you. The sensation of rough and soft confusing your senses. “Fuck!” You hear behind you and with one last thrust Saeran reaches his limit and spills inside you.

                After cleansing your tired body, the twins gently dry you off and carry you to the bed. You wince slightly as they set you down against the sheets. Expecting them to leave you start to call out only to have Saeran softly kiss your lips. Wrapping their arms around you the twins get comfortable on either side of you. Holding their heads to your chest you close your eyes and fall into a deep relaxed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

                You rolled over in bed and winced slightly as your body ached pleasantly. Rolling out of bed you wrapped the sheet around you. Your legs were a little unsteady as you went to go look for the twins. Stopping just outside the kitchen you pressed your back to the wall as you listened to them talk to each other in hushed tones.

                “We can’t do more already!” You hear Saeyoung whisper.

                “You’re the one who has to be bolder about it all!” Saeran quietly snapped back.

                “W-what do you think the toy was for?!” You heard Saeyoung clear his throat and could imagine him pushing his glasses up his nose.

                “That’s it? Just adding a fucking toy to the mix? Big whoop.” Saeran said sounding extremely bored. You hugged the sheets against you and your face flushed as you remembered last night. “Well, she’s able to walk on her own.” You jumped slightly as he poked his head out into the hallway and smiled at you. Slinking into the hallway he put his hand against the wall and grabbed your chin in his hand, tilting your head up. “See? She can handle more if she can walk on her own.” You shivered as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across your lips.

                Jumping forward Saeyoung slightly pushed his brother away from you. “We could at least let her relax for a little bit. Just a little recuperation.” Saeyoung said as he stood in front of you. Saeran looked at his brother before bringing his gaze back to you. Looking away in embarrassment he laughed before turning around and walking to the door.

                “Fine. But I can’t guarantee how long it will be. Anyways, I’m hungry and all the healthy shit here is disgusting.” He said waving a hand over his shoulder as he left, the door closing behind him with a loud click.

                Breathing a sigh of relief Saeyoung turned to you and took your face in his hands. “Are you really okay, ____?” Placing your hands over his you nodded and smiled up at him. “I have an idea.” He said kissing your forehead before grabbing your hand and pulling you to the bathroom. Once there he let go of your hand and walked over to the bathtub and started to run the water.

                You looked towards the shower and your face began to heat up as vivid images of last night flashed through your mind. Biting your lip, you held back a small whimper while pressing your legs together. Walking back over to you Saeyoung put his hand on your shoulder and looked into your face. “Let’s take a bath together.” He said with a smile that held no hidden meaning. Guiding you over to the bathtub he gently pulled away the bedsheet and helped you into the water.

                Sighing, you relished the feel of the warm water surrounding your still tired body. You relaxed as you felt Saeyoung’s arms wrap around you and pull you back against his chest. Grabbing the soap, he began to glide it across you skin. “We weren’t too rough with you, were we?”

                “No, I’m fine.” You said closing your eyes, enjoying the slick sensation of your bodies touching. Saeyoung hesitated for a moment before gliding the soap over your breasts. Tilting your head back you moaned slightly as his fingers brushed against your nipples.

                “D-don’t do that, _____.” He said, his body going stiff against yours. “We need to give your body some time to heal.” He said as he pushed you away from him slightly before continuing to bathe you. “We’ll finish bathing and you can lay back down, we have the party tonight remember? And you have to go pick up your dress soon.”

                Leaning against the wall by the bathroom was Saeran. Listening to his brother speaking he looked up at the ceiling. “You’re pathetic, brother. Don’t worry, I’ll help change that.” Chuckling he pushed himself away from wall and quietly left the apartment again.

 

                You opened your eyes to the gentle shaking against your shoulder. “You have to wake up and go get your dress, _____.” You heard Saeyoung say gently before turning around to put on his jacket.

                Sitting up you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. The bath was so relaxing that you fell asleep almost instantly after you had gotten dressed. _Saeyoung is so sweet._ You thought to yourself as you looked at his back. Pulling back the covers you gathered your phone and wallet. Saeyoung silently grabbed your hand as you both left the apartment.

                Once leaving the building he held the back of your hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. “I’ll see you later.” He said leaning in and kissing your cheek before letting go of your hand and walking in the opposite direction that you needed to go.

                The bell on the door jingled as you opened the door to the dress shop. The associates recognized you and quickly rushed to greet you. They started to lead you to the dressing rooms, dress in hand, just as a group of young girls came into the store giggling to each other. “Let us know if you need anything.” One of the associates said before rushing off to help the group of girls.

                Undressing you placed your clothes on the bench in the room and began to reach for the dress when you heard a soft click of the door. “Oh! This one is occupied.” You said starting to reach for your shirt to cover yourself.

                “I know.” A familiar voice called out. You started to turn towards the door only to have your back pressed against the wall. You gasped at the coolness of it against your skin. Looking up you saw mint-green eyes glinting back at you. You stood frozen on the spot as Saeran looked you up and down. “Could be sexier, but we’ll work on that later.” He said as he tilted his head to the side.

                “S-Saeran, why are you here?” You asked, you heart speeding up at the look in his eyes as they racked over your body.

                Putting a knee between your legs he grabbed your hair and pulled, tilting your head back before bringing his lips to yours. “My brother has had his time alone with you. I thought I’d make up for lost time.” He whispered as he pressed his body to yours. Sitting on the bench in the room he pulled you too him, placing you on his lap, facing away from him. Kissing the back of your shoulder he reached around and turned your face to the mirror. “You’re going to watch as I touch you.”


	6. Chapter 6

                Keeping your gaze towards the mirror you watched as his fingertips barely touched you as they slid up your arm. Crossing over you collar bone he roughly pulled down your bra, causing you to gasp. “W-what are you—“

                “Please, I’m not my brother.” He said as he cupped your breasts in his hands, kneading them as he bit at your shoulder. “You’ll wear your hair down and to this side at the party.” You were about to ask why when he bit down hard while pinching your nipples between his fingers. Gasping you tilted your head back. “Be quiet or everyone will hear.” He said against your skin as he ran his tongue over the bite mark he’d just left on your skin.

                Quickly biting your lip, you looked towards the door. Putting your hands on his you tried to ease his roughness. “Well that won’t do.” He said reaching out towards your dress and pulled the ribbon for the corseted back off the hanger. Moving his hands to your shoulders he trailed his hands down your arms. You watched in the mirror as he tied the soft satin ribbon around your wrists. Wrapping the long tails of left over fabric around one of his hands, he reached up and pulled, forcing your hands behind your head. “That’s better.” He said taking small nips at your fingers.

                Using his ribbon-wrapped hand he kept the tension against your wrists as he reached around and rubbed his fingers against the dampness of your panties. “I knew you enjoyed more.” He whispered in your ear as his eyes locked with yours in the mirror’s reflection. You gasped and looked away as he hooked a finger under your panties to pull them to the side. He roughly bit your ear as he turned your face back to the mirror.

                Your eyes widened at the color contrast between the satin ribbon and your skin. You whimpered as you saw the ribbon wrapped around his hand snaking around your hip only to disappear behind your back. You bit you lip to hold back a moan as you watching him start to run his finger up and down your slick opening. Your hips bucked against his hand as he inserted two fingers. “Unless you want an audience you better be quiet _____.” You breathing came in pants as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you.

                Feeling yourself tightening around his fingers you closed your eyes and tilted your head back, only to have the pleasurable sensation suddenly vanish. With a whimper, your head snapped back only to see his wet fingers in front of your face. Looking at him in the mirror he smiled devilishly at you from over your shoulder. “Open.” He said bringing his hand towards your lips. When you didn’t immediately comply, he reached up with his other hand to pinch your nipple. Gasping at the sudden sensation he inserted his fingers into your mouth. Tasting yourself on his fingers, you moaned against them as he gently moved them around in your mouth.

                Smiling happily, he leaned you forward enough to release himself from his pants. Standing you up slightly he positioned the head of his cock and gently inserted the tip. You were panting heavily and wiggled your hips in anticipation. His ribboned hand wrapped securely around your waist as his other hand reached up and covered your mouth. Before you could wonder why he swiftly thrust into you fully. Your scream was muffled by his hand and you shuddered against him as you orgasmed at the sudden fullness.

                Releasing his hand from the ribbon your arms slacked and fell in front of you. “Put your hands on the mirror.” He said as he put both hands under your legs and lifted you up. The mirror felt cold against your hands as you placed them against it. Looking down in the mirror you saw him thrusting in and out of you. Sliding your hands down the mirror slightly you leaned forward and bit down on your hand to hold back some noise as you heard the giggling girls around the other dressing rooms. _Don’t hear me, don’t hear me._ You thought as you moaned against you hand. “Your body will never be able to handle more if we don’t push your limits.” He whispered against your ear.

                Quickly pulling out he set you down on your feet only to turn you around and put your tied wrists behind his head. Lifting you up and pressing your back to the wall he roughly kissed your lips as he thrust himself to the hilt again. “Saeran.” You moaned against his lips which caused him to thrust harder and faster. You could feel yourself tightening around him and dug your nails into the back of his neck. Kissing you deeply his tongue slid against yours as he drank up your moans as you came again, your muscles contracting around him.

                With a few more rough thrusts he spilled himself inside of you. Breathing heavily, he pulled out while placing your feet back on the floor. Reaching behind his head he untied your hands. Keeping you pressed against the wall he roughly grabbed your chin and tilted your face up towards his and kissed you deeply again. After his tongue fully explored your mouth he pulled his face away from yours, a small trail of saliva still connecting your lips. “Now, you’re mine too.”


	7. Chapter 7

                Giving you a sensual smile, Saeran slipped out of the dressing room quietly. Turning to the mirror you blushed slightly as you looked at your hand prints. Quickly grabbing your shirt, you rubbed it against the mirror to try to clean the mirror, even if it was just a little bit. Pausing you looked at the shoulder that he had bitten. Reaching up you gently poked the bruise that was starting to form. “I have no choice but to side sweep my hair now.” I said quietly.

                Righting your bra, you turned to get dressed. Pulling up your pants you looked at the ribbon on the floor. Shuddering pleasantly, you looked at the light red markings around your wrists. Lightly touched them with your fingertips you smiled to yourself. “He was rough but…I liked it.” You said to yourself as you pulled your shirt over your head.

                Picking up the ribbon off the floor you put it back on the hanger and closed the dress bag just as a knock sounded at the door. Feeling slightly flustered remembering what happening in the dressing room not five minutes ago, you answered the door. “Did everything work out, _____?” The associate smiled as you collected your dress and exited the dressing room. Walking past the other dressing rooms you heard the giggling girls talking to each other.

                “Did you see that guy?!”

                “Oh, I know! He was so good looking!”

                “I wonder what he was doing in a dress shop.”

                “Probably here to see his girlfriend or something.”

                Your hands tightened on your dress. _Girlfriend?!_ With flushed cheeks, you rushed out of the shop and back to the apartment. Closing the door, you pressed your back against it. Saeyoung didn’t seem upset last night, or this morning. You knew you were Saeyoung’s girlfriend but then… “What are Saeran and I?” Surely you couldn’t call both a boyfriend and have them be satisfied with that. _Or is this just a fling?_ Your heart stung at the thought. You didn’t want to give up either of them. Sighing you hung up your dress and walked to the bathroom to take a shower to try to ease your mind and body.

 

                Later that evening you were struggling with the ribbon on your dress when you suddenly felt a hand run down your back. Looking over your shoulder you saw Saeran, dressed to impress, looking back at you. The intensity of his eyes made your body stiffened in response. “Relax, we don’t have time to do much.” He laughed when your shoulders relaxed. You felt his hands against your back as he laced up the corset and tied off the ribbon. Leaning forward you felt his hair tickle your shoulder as he kissed the ribbon and your skin simultaneously. “We’ll have to use this again.” Sighing softly, you felt his breath against your skin as he chuckled. Turning you around he looked you up and down with a satisfied nod. “Saeyoung will be here soon but you’re missing something.” He said as a devious smile formed on his lips.

                “What am I missing?” You looked down at yourself and saw everything in order. Confused, you looked back up at him. Your eyes followed his arm as he held something in his hand. “W-What is that?” It looked like a regular party balloon that you’d blow up yourself, though something in it was weighing it down.

                You took a step back and he took a step forward. “It’s something fun. We have to train my brother in how to handle you.” Your legs hit the back of the bed and you staggered before regaining your footing. With calculated hands Saeran reached out and pushed your shoulder falling with you to the bed. You held your hands against your chest as he towered over you. Standing up he knelt in front of your legs and began to lift the hem of your dress.

                “W-wait! I thought you said we didn’t have time!” You winced slightly as his fingers pressed roughly against your leg to stop your squirming.

                “We aren’t going to do what you’re thinking.” He said quietly as he continued to lift your dress. Once it was bunched up around your hips he looked down at you and sighed. “Still not near as sexy as they could be.” He huffed before pulling your panties down to your ankles. Your hips shifted as you felt his nails drag up the inside of your thighs. You gasped as he inserted the balloon inside you. “Let me know if it gets painful.” He said before ducking his head and blowing into it. Your eyes widened and your back arched as the balloon filled with air. Once your breath hitched he released some of the air and carefully tied it off. Kissing your knees, he pulled your panties back up to your hips before reaching for your hand.

                “Why did you do that?!” you asked as you reached for his hand. Smiling, he roughly pulled you to your feet and you gasped as something inside the balloon rolled around. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly as you looked up at him.

                “It’s just a few marbles. Keep quiet about it, it’ll be one of the more entertaining parties you’ve been to so far.” You inhaled sharply as he twirled you before pulling you close. “It’s a training exercise.” He whispered against your ear before running his tongue along its shell.

                He pulled back just as Saeyoung entered the apartment. “_____, I’m here.” He said cheerful, though his smile faded slightly as his eyes landed on his brother. “Why are you here? We were supposed to meet at the venue.”

                “Is it so wrong to escort her with you?” Saeran asked innocently as he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll be in the car.” He looked back at you and you couldn’t help but catch the glint in his eyes. Your eyes followed his back as he left the apartment.

                “You look beautiful, _____” Saeyoung said taking you in his arms and kissing your cheek. You bit, your lip as the marbles moved around inside you. Pulling away he gently kissed your lips. You smiled up at him as his hand cupped your cheek. You loved his gentleness but you also loved Saeran’s roughness. Where one brother lacked the other excelled. Saeyoung gently took your hand and you shook your head to pull yourself from your thoughts. “Shall we?” You smiled at him and let him lead you out of the apartment and to the car.

                Getting to the venue Saeyoung got out of the car first then turned to help you out before offering his arm. Slipping your hand though it you looked to your other side only to see Saeran doing the same thing. You couldn’t help but feel excitement bubble inside you as both brothers escorted you into the party. Glancing between the two, neither seemed the least bit put out that they were escorting the same person.

                The party was going off without a hitch, other than the looks the other RFA members casting curious glancing at you. Your greetings with them were the usual, friendly ones but none of them seemed to have the nerve to ask you why you had shown up with the twins in tow. You were thankful they kept their curiosities to themselves, not sure how you’d be able to answer any questions they may ask without getting flustered.

                As if on cue the twins made their way to you. “Excellent party, isn’t it?” Saeran asked you with a wink as he handed you a glass of champagne. Your fingers shook slightly as you took the glass from his hand.

                “Yes, it really is an excellent party?” You replied as you sipped the champagne, the bubbles tickling the roof of your mouth.

                “What lively music. Brother, I think you should go dance with _____. I’m sure she’d enjoy it immensely.” Saeran said, a knowing smile spread his lips as he took your class from you hand. “Go on, it’ll be fun.”

                You put your hand in Saeyoung’s as he led you to the dancefloor, your heart beating hard in your chest. You were always impressed with Saeyoung’s dancing skills. For a hacker, he was light on his feet and seemed to know how to correct you when you missed a step. As he twirled you around the floor you felt the marbles bouncing around inside you. Your hand tightly gripped Saeyoung’s shoulder when one bounced against you g-spot. Gasping, your steps faltered and he easily corrected you. “Are you okay, ____?” He looked at you with a look of worry.

                “I-I’m fine.” You squeaked out. Looking over his shoulder you saw Saeran watching you intently, finishing the glass of champagne he had given you. Pulling you close to him Saeyoung continued to dance to keep the flow with the others on the dancefloor. You feel his hands tighten on the small of your back as you let out a moan. Twirling you away from him and lightly jerking you back he held you close as you moaning in his ear.

                “______...” He said his face getting red. “What is going on?” His dancing began to slow down and you whimpered, begging him not to stop. He looked back as his brother, who only smiled in response as he twirled his finger around in the air, signaling that he should really continue. You tugged as Saeyoung’s hand to bring his attention back to you and you looked up at him. His body straightened and he swallowed hard. Biting his lip, he continued to twirl you. Your breathing was getting shorter and faster and you noticed the other couples around you weren’t dancing with as much enthusiasm.

                The song finished just as Saeyoung pulled you against him and the marbles hit you g-spot again, sending you over the edge. You clung to him while you tried to stay quiet in the middle of all the guests around you. You could feel Saeyoung’s fingers digging into you back and his hand holding yours shook slightly. Burring you face in his shoulder you bit down on his clothes, whimpering as waves of ecstasy crashed against you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as sexy as the other chapters but there has to be build up somewhere ^^
> 
> Any suggestions of something you may like to see you can comment or contact me on my tumblr, same name as here!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A short fluff chapter!*

                Saeyoung wrapped his arm around your back and led you off the dancefloor. Walking you back towards his brother he glared at him. “What did you do to her?!” Saeyoung said in a hushed voice as he grabbed the lapel of Saeran’s clothes. “You did something to her, and you’re going to tell me what you did!” He said as he began to drag his brother away from the increasing number of onlookers. You following after them, having to jog slightly to keep up. They walked into an adjacent room that was currently being unused in the rented-out venue. “Now tell me what you did!” He said slamming the door shut. Sweat started to bead your forehead again as the marbled rolled around before settling. You bit your lip to hold back moans as the brothers stared at each other.

                 Saeran smiled as his brother’s outburst of emotion. “I just gave her an accessory.” Saeran said as he smiled at you. Saeyoung turned to look you up and down and turned back to his brother. “Oh well it’s not on the outside but it does match her dress.” He said with a laugh. Looking over his shoulder at you his smile widened. “She enjoyed it.” He started to turn back towards his brother only to have his head jerk to the side as Saeyoung slapped his cheek. Shocked, Saeran held a hand up to his cheek and looked as his brother.

                Rushing towards them you held your arms out, a hand touching their chests. Saeyoung looked at you with worried eyes. “Why are you stopping me, _____? You can’t possibly like what’s going on here!” You looked away from him as his eyes searched your face. You looked down at the floor, your hair falling around your face, shielding you from their prying eyes. You really did like it. Part of you felt it was wrong but the whole thing excited you.

                Your hips squirmed as you wrung your hands together. “I—I actually do.” You said in a whisper. You knew you were being greedy in wanting both of them. It wasn’t fair to them, but you couldn’t deny what you wanted. Your body longed for more of them and you didn’t want to hold it in anymore.

                “What are you saying?” Saeyoung said stepping forward and putting his hands on your shoulders to make you face him.

                You looked up at him, tears welling up in your eyes. “I know it’s not right, and it’s not fair. But I really do like it.” You gazed into his amber-yellow eyes as tears fell from your own. Saeyoung rubbed his thumbs across your cheeks, wiping away your tears. “You’ve gotten your brother back, things are starting to look up. I don’t want come between two brothers.”

                “Or do you?” After being silent for so long Saeran stepped forward. Saeyoung looked at his brother with wide eyes. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about sharing her. Sin controls our world and now that you’ve tasted it, part of you doesn’t want to go back.” Saeran walked past you to stand beside his brother, their shoulders almost touching. Without turning his head Saeran looked at his Saeyoung. “If you wanted to keep it without sin you never would’ve sent that toy in the first place.” He smiled as Saeyoung’s body seemed to twitch under his accusing gaze.

                Saeyoung looked at Saeran before looking back at you, searching your face. “Even if we do this….” He paused and fisted a hand around the cross hanging at his neck and sighed. “Even if we do this there will be times I’m sure when we want you to ourselves.” Saeyoung said quietly before looking at his brother, who raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders while smiling.

                “There is a strong possibility your body could break a time or two as we build up your stamina.” Turning on his heels Saeran draped his arm on Saeyoung’s shoulder and leaned against him. “Are you prepared for that?” You gazed up at two separate sets of eyes. One full of concern, the other full of anticipation. Your heart thudded in your chest as excitement bubbled in your stomach.

                You swallowed hard as you looked at the two brothers. Tears welled up in your eyes again as they continued to look at you. Lightly clenching your fist, you held it to your chest and smiled at them. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Opening your eyes slowly your gaze didn’t falter as you took at the men standing before you. “I want this.”


	9. Chapter 9

                “Beautiful.” Saeran said as he removed his arm off his brother’s shoulder and walked over to you. With a knuckle under your chin he tilted your face up and slowly bent down barely touching his lips to yours. Saeyoung took one of your hands in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. Saeran stepped closer to you as he took your face in his hand and slanted his mouth over yours, sliding his tongue between your lips. As Saeran’s tongue played against yours you felt Saeyoung kissing up your arm and to your neck. You moaned against Saeran’s lips and you felt him smile.

                Your eyes suddenly opened when your lips were suddenly pulled away from Saeran’s. Saeyoung wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you against him as the door opened. Saeran glared at his brother before looking in the direction of the opened door. Zen came walking, his gaze switching between the twins before resting on you. “_____, some guests were looking for you. They want to thank you personally for allowing them to come.” He said as he walked up to you and Saeyoung before reaching out for your hand.

                You started to hold your hand up to tell him that you’d be there in minute, only to have it snatched. You felt Saeyoung’s hand on your hip twitch at the same time you saw Saeran’s jaw clench, his lips pressing together to form a grim line on his face. Ignoring the twins’ reactions Zen tugged your hand gently but with just enough force to get you to take a step away from Saeyoung. Your body, still sensitive from the stimulation of the marbles, jerked and your knees buckled as you gasped.

                Grabbing your arms to catch you Zen looked at you with worry and the brothers quickly stepped forward. Saeran slapped at his shoulder a few times as he signaled Saeyoung with a nod. Saeyoung came forward and picked you up, bridal style. “What’s wrong?” Zen called out with worry as he brushed away Saeran’s hand roughly and glared at him. Saeran smiled back at him in amusement. “What are you three doing in here anyways?” Zen said as he skeptically looked between the brother.

                “We were just in here checking her ankle.” Saeran said as he stepped forward. Looking up at you he winked, his hair keeping his face hidden from Zen. Slightly lifting the hem of your dress, he stealthily scrapped his nail across the skin of your ankle causing you to gasp. Taking off your heel he looked at Zen squarely. “See? Her heels were just a little too high and her footing faltered during the dance. We wanted to keep the audience at a minimum while we made sure she was all right.”

                “If that’s the case, why did Saeyoung walk over to you and grab your lapel.” Zen said feeling so triumphant in his observation that he smiled widely.

                Still holding the heel in his hand, Saeran looked away in boredom. “Because she and Saeyoung were both busy and they asked me to pick them out. It was like a....” He paused to smile at you. “A thank you gift. With no time to see them she wore them tonight no question. My brother got mad that I didn’t get them too her sooner for her to at least practice walking in them.” Switching his gaze back over to Zen he gave his own triumphant smile.

                Putting your heel back on he helped you down to your feet and linked an arm with your while Saeyoung linked the other one. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” Saeyoung said after his long silence. “We help her to go see the guest and then we have to get her home to ice her foot.” You glanced over your shoulder as the twins led you out of the room. Zen kept his back towards the three of you as you left, his fists shaking at his sides.

 

                Once you got back to the apartment Saeran slammed the door closed. “Who does that fucker think he is anyways? That narcissistic overacting hack!” Saeran continued to mumble to himself as he removed his jacket.

                “Saeran….?” Saeyoung said quietly catching his brother’s attention. “What’s this?” Saeran looked over towards you and his brother tapping a finger against his lips as Saeyoung moved your hair away from your shoulder.

                “It’s a sex bite.” He said flatly, his eyes twinkling against the contrast of it against your skin. “I can make more.” He winked at you before walking to the kitchen to get something to drink.

                “Does it hurt, _____?” Saeyoung said as he gently traced the light-colored bruise.

                “Mmmm….” You bit your lip as his fingertips touched your skin. You gasped as he leaned forward and gently kissed your shoulder. Moving his fingers down your back he untied the tie of the ribbon, loosening the corset back. “Ahhh…” You gasped as his lips lightly kissed the skin of your back as it appeared. You heard ice clinking in a glass and looked up to see Saeran casually leaning against the wall.

                “Don’t stop on my account. I’ll be over in a minute.” He said quietly as he looked at you over the rim of his glass when he brought it to his lips. “Saeyoung, remove the ribbon entirely. We’re going to use it.”

                “What? How?” Saeyoung said looking over at Saeran before looking at you when he felt your body shiver.

“I’ll show you when you get it off.” Putting his glass down Saeran walked over and put his hands on your hips and ducked his head to lick the bruise he had left on your shin. Your body shuddered as you tilted your head back. Taking the opening Saeyoung kissed at the pulse in your neck as he fingers deftly removed the ribbon of your dress.

                As the dress started to slide down your skin, Saeyoung kissed the back of your shoulders as Saeran kissed the swell of your breasts. The more skin the falling dress exposed the more the brother’s kissed and licked. When the dress pooled around your feet Saeran glided his hand from your shoulder to your hand. Stepping back, he guided you to step away from the dress on the floor, the marbles still inside you rolling around slightly. You started to kick off your heels when he dug his fingers into your hip. “No, _____. You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

                Stepping back towards you he put his hands on your shoulders. Sliding his hands down your arms he pushed them behind you. “Saeyoung…” Saeran said holding his hand out of the ribbon. Once it was in his hand he made sure he brother was watching as he started to wrap the silky fabric around your wrists. Saeran smiled as his brother’s eyes widened while he watched the ribbon being wrapped around your wrists and your body squirming. “Now…” He said holding out the tail he had left over. Saeyoung took it and looked at it curiously. “Pull it.”

                Saeyoung’s hand fisted around the ribbon before he tugged lightly and pulled your arms back. “Haaa….ahhh…” You tossed back your head as your spine arched. “Haaa…” You bit your lip when Saeran’s hands reached out and cupped your breast. Taking a step towards you Saeyoung pulled just a little tighter as he pressed his lips to yours. Without breaking his lips away from yours Saeyoung wrapped an arm around your waist when your legs started to wobble.

                Your heart leapt at Saeran’s smile as he watched his brother’s reaction to this new introduction to sex. His smile turned devious when your eyes met. He took a nipple between his teeth and pulled before running his tongue around it. “It’s going to be a long night, ______.”


	10. Chapter 10

                Your legs were starting to lose their strength as the twins’ hands glided over your skin. Pulling on the ribbon Saeyoung forced your back to arch causing your breasts to rise up towards Saeran’s mouth. “Ahhh…haaa…mmm.” Your head tilted back as Saeran pinched one nipple between his fingers while taking the other between his teeth. Your hips wiggled against the pleasure coursing to your every nerve and you gasped as the marbles rolled inside you.

                Saeyoung immediately stopped pulling the ribbon and looked down at his brother. “What’s wrong with her?” Saeran looked up at you and licked his lips before he looked at his brother.

                “It’s just a balloon with marbles inside it. Relax.” He told his brother as he ran his hands over your sides to your hips. “With her every movement, they roll around inside her and if they hit just right…” Saeran jerked your hips causing you to gasp and moan. “She feels immense pleasure. That’s why she came when you danced.” He said before kneeling and scrapping his teeth against the sensitive skin around your hip. Your body jerked against his hot mouth against your skin. On reflex Saeyoung tightened his hold on the ribbon and a moan escaped your parted lips.

                You looked up at Saeyoung, his apologetic look quickly turning into one of pure lust and your heart skipped a beat. With his free hand, Saeyoung reached out and placed it gently under your chin, tilting your face upward as he brought his lips down on yours. As Saeran’s tongue flicked across your clit you gasped against Saeyoung’s lips. Taking the opportunity Saeyoung slid his tongue inside your mouth and ran his tongue over yours.

                You moaned as Saeran hooked his fingers under your pantie line and slowly slid your panties down your legs, his nails leaving light scratch marks. He gently bit into your legs as he lifted them one by one before tossing your panties aside. His fingers slid up the inside of your legs and you felt the balloon slightly tug inside you as Saeran played with the knot of it. “I think we’ll keep this in for now.” Saeran said before sucking lightly on your clit. Your body stiffened as you shuddered. Saeyoung parted from the kiss and kissed down your neck, sucking lightly every now and then.

                “______....There’s something I want to do.” You opened your eyes slowly and looked up at Saeyoung, his cheeks reddening slightly. Between your pants, you whimpered as Saeran pulled his mouth away from you and looked up at his brother curiously. Clearing his throat Saeyoung reached out and traced his finger against your lips. “We haven’t done it before…” His back straightened when you boldly stuck your tongue out and licked his finger. He watched as if in a trance as your tongue ran over his finger. “Haaa…” He let out a long breath as he slowly inserted his finger into your mouth. His body shivered as you wrapped your tongue around his finger and sucked it.

                Saeran stood up and looked at you and Saeyoung. “Wait one fucking minute!!…You haven’t even done that, yet you sent a sex toy?” Saeyoung looked away from him looking a little embarrassed, his breath hitching slightly as your dragged your teeth against the pad of his finger. “You are something else, brother.” Saeran stepped closer to you and pressed one of his fingers into your mouth as well. Your eyes widened and you moaned as their fingers slid together against your tongue. Saeyoung looked at Saeran and opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing when Saeran cut him off. “Just wanted to feel her virgin mouth one more time.” He said with a sinful smile. “You want it don’t you, _____?” You moaned and nodded as you closed your eyes. Saeran smiled and ran his nail over your tongue before removing his finger from between your lips.

                Saeran put one hand on your hip gliding his fingertips across your skin as he walked around you. Reaching for the ribbon he started to untie it from around your wrists. “Make him happy, _____.” Saeran whispered in your ear and you looked at Saeyoung. Truth be told you wanted to give him some pleasure to pay back all the things he’d done for you. He was a giver, always giving you attention. Excitement bubbled in your center as you thought about giving some of it back. Once your wrists were freed Saeran stepped away from you and watched as you approached his brother.

                Your heels clicked on the floor as you walked towards Saeyoung, who was backing away from you feeling a little unsure. “Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to, _____. I’m perfectly fine with—“

                “Shh..” You said as you pressed a finger to his lips. Your heart raced at your own boldness. His eyes widened as you reached up and removed his glasses and tossed them aside. Your hands were shaking with excitement as you started to undress Saeyoung. Unbuttoning his shirt, you leaned in and kissed his chest. When you trailed your tongue across his skin he jumped back, his legs catching against the side of the bed. You followed Saeyoung as he fell back against the bed. Straddling him you leaned down and kissed him deeply. His breath was coming in quick pants and you felt a sense of delight that you could affect him so much when you took charge.

                Saeran sat backwards in the chair next to him, the ribbon sliding through his fingers as he watched you take charge. Watching take control of the situation thrilled him even though it wasn’t him getting that attention. He held the ribbon up to his lips and kissed as he watched you tend to his brother. He watched as you slid your tongue down Saeyoung’s abs, his own twitching as if you were doing it to him. Saeran’s fist clenched around the ribbon in his hand as he fought back the urge to come touch you. _Just a little longer._ He thought as he continued to watch.

                Sitting up you looked down at Saeyoung’s face, his breathing ragged and his face flushed. Keeping you your eyes on his you started to unbutton his slacks. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his as your fingertips traced down his skin and disappeared into his pants. Saeyoung gasped and froze as your hand wrapped around him. His eyes widened slightly as you made a trail of kisses down his body. With his legs still hanging off the bed you crouched down between them as you freed his cock from the constriction of his pants.

                “You don’t have—“ Saeyoung’s feeble sounding words cut short as he bit his lip when you stuck your tongue out, dragging it against him from base to tip. He reached up and pressed his hands to his forehead as your lips closed around the tip of his cock, sucking lightly. “Haaa…haaaa…” His breath was turning into drawn out pants as you circled your tongue around the head of his cock before taking him into your mouth. His breath hissed between his teeth as he sat up on his elbows and looked down at you as you took more of him into your mouth. His hand was shaking slightly as he brushed your hair out of the way so he could watch the length of him disappear into your mouth before reappearing, his shaft glistening in the light from the wetness of your saliva.

                Feeling your boldness growing you tried to take his full length into your mouth, your ears being rewarded with a pleasurable groan from him. “D-don’t do that, _____.” You felt his cock twitch in your mouth as kept pumping. You faintly felt Saeyoung tangle his hand in your hair to keep it out of your face as he watched you. You moaned as he lightly pulled your hair when you started to add some suction around him. The vibrations of your moan caused him to tilt his head back and tightly close his eyes. His breath continued to hiss between his teeth as he inhaled. He pulled your hair a little harder as you took the entire length of him into your mouth again. “Haa…haaa…!” Not able to hold back anymore he released himself in the back of your throat. Your eyes widened at the strange feeling of his cum spurting into your throat.

                Letting go of your hair he fell back onto the bed, his arms spread out as he breathed heavily. Releasing him from your mouth you coughed and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. You hadn’t expected him to hold your head still as he came and it still felt strange to you. He sat up as you started to stand and pulled you to him, pressing his lips against yours roughly as if to thank you for doing what he had asked. “I love you, _____.” He said a little sleepily. You smiled at him as you declared your love back.

                You and Saeyoung both looked over towards Saeran as he got up off the chair. His mint-eyes glinted with a desire of their own. Releasing you from his arms Saeyoung held out your hand towards Saeran. Saeran smiled at his brother before taking your hand in his bringing it to his lips before gently nipping at your skin. “Now it’s my turn.” Saeran said devilishly his eyes shining in the soft light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst in this chapter..

                Still holding your hand, Saeran started to lead you to the bathroom. Looking over your shoulder you saw Saeyoung laying on the bed, half dressed, and passed out. “He’s fine. His nerves are just shot so you wore him out easier than normal.” Pushing you into the bathroom first, he followed and closed the door behind him.

                You watched as Saeran walked over to the tub and turned on the faucet to let it fill. A small awkward silence hung between you two. _Maybe it was because Saeyoung and I said ‘I love you’ to each other. That was a little insensitive of us, wasn’t it?_ You thought suddenly feeling a twinge of pain in your chest. You sighed and turned to the sink and grabbed your toothbrush to brush your teeth. After leaning forward to spit into the sink you looked in the mirror and gasped as a naked Saeran looked back at you.

                You turned around to face him only to have him lift you up and put you on the counter, his lips colliding with yours. His kiss seemed rougher than usual. His mouth continuously slanted over yours, his tongue sliding between your lips. The lingering mint from the toothpaste tingled pleasantly in your mouth as he deeply kissed you. You moaned against his lips as he sucked your tongue into his mouth and lightly held it between his teeth before letting it go. He grabbed your hair and tilted your head back and began to bit and suck at your neck.

                His other hand traced down your body before moving to the knot of the balloon. He bit your shoulder as he pulled it out of you and you gasped, arching against him. He dropped it to the floor and the marbles clattered against each other. His hand slipped between your legs and he inserted two fingers as your hips bucked against his hand. “I’ve changed my mind. I’m having you here again.” He pressed his lips to yours again as his fingers thrust in and out of you a few times before he pulled them away and wrapped his arms around you.

                Reaching up you wrapped your arms around his neck as he lifted you against him and started to carry you to the tub. His lips didn’t part from yours until he put you down in front of the tub. Slipping out of your heels, you felt slightly embarrassed as you stepped into the hot water, your back leaning against one end of the tub. He got in on the other side and immediately pulled you against him, adjusting your legs so you straddled his hips.

                Resting your hands on his chest and looking into his eyes, you quickly blinking in shock. His eyes were lustful but there was something flickering in them. Torment? Sorrow? You couldn’t pinpoint it but it was saddening to see. Closing your eyes, you pressed your lips to his. As if he had snapped he buried a hand in your hair and grabbed your hip with the other. Slanting his mouth over yours he thrust into you at the same time his tongue thrust between your lips. He held you close as you gasped at the sudden fullness inside you.

                Guiding you to lift your hips he pushed you down at the same time he thrust up, causing your head to throw back at the exquisite feeling. The water in the tub swayed around the two of you, adding more to your sense of touch. He continued his motions as he leaned forward and took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. The combination of the pain from his mouth and the pleasure from your intimate connection caused your stomach to flip. You cradled his head against you as his tongue slid across your skin to your other nipple before he took it between his teeth.

                “S-Saeran…haaa…” You called out his name and you were confused when he suddenly pulled out of you. Lifting you up with him he got out of the tub, water splashing over the rim. He laid you down on the bathroom floor and his lips fell to yours, swallowing your gasp as your heated skin touched the cold tiles. Spreading your legs, he urgently thrust back into you. Wrapping an arm around your waist he angled your hips differently, allowing him to press deeper inside of you.

                Your eyes widened as he grabbed your hair and pulled your head back to reveal your throat. As he continued the roughly thrust into you he sucked hard at the skin on your neck. Saeran groaned as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He trailed his lips up your neck to capture your lips. You closed your eyes not sure how to take how he was acting. He seemed more attentive to kissing your lips and keeping his hands on you. Reaching between your bodies he circled the pad of his thumb across your clit. You arched your back against him as you dug your nails into his back. “Don’t….or I’m going to….”

                “Then cum, ____” He said into your ear and your eyes widened before rolling back behind your lids as you screamed out and climaxed around Saeran’s cock. You whimpered and scratched your nails across his back as he thrust with the waves of your climax before quickening enough to find his own release. You felt him spill into you and you sighed at the warmth.

                Your arms started to tighten around him when he suddenly pulled back. You blinked in confusion when he set you back in the tub but didn’t join you. You looked up at him and met his eyes, which again, held clouded emotions. “I’m not going to tell you ‘I love you’ like my brother did. Our relationship is based purely on fucking.” Your brows furrowed together at his words. Of all the words he could’ve said, those weren’t the ones you were expecting. You watched in silence as he stepped into the shower and rinsed off quickly. Wrapping a towel around his waist he started to leave.

                “Where are you going?” You asked hoping it would make him stay a little longer. He was acting so strange after the intimacy you had just shared and it hurt slightly.

                He opened the door and paused, turning slightly to look back to you. Your shoulders flinched as you saw his eyes devoid of any emotion. “You need a morning after pill. We’ll have to contact your doctor after the weekend for birth control as well. Just rinse off and relax your muscles and go to sleep.” Your body jerked as the door slammed shut. His attitude had completely done a one-eighty degree turn. He was so attentive, it didn’t feel like it was ‘just fucking’ and you pressed a fist to your chest. Grabbing the washcloth by the tub you started to wash your body while you thought of the different emotions you had seen in Saeran’s eyes. _He really_ was _hurt, wasn’t he?_ You thought to yourself as you continued to bathe and relax your tired muscles.


	12. Chapter 12

                Rolling onto your back you covered your eyes with your arm as you sighed. The apartment was so bright with the morning sun and you were nowhere near ready to be awake. Saeran was hurt, and you knew that you had hurt him. You tossed and turned all night, not able to sleep. Saeyoung had left with Saeran and you were alone in the apartment when you had gotten out of the bathroom last night. Sitting up you rubbed your eyes with the heels of your palms. “So sleepy.” You said to the empty apartment.

                “What the fuck are you doing here?”

                You looked up when you heard voices outside the door. That voice was definitely Saeran’s but who was he talking to? Throwing back the covers you quietly walked over to the door and pressed your ear against it. _Who’s out there?_ You thought as you tried to listen to the muffled voices.

                “Why are you here? She’s Saeyoung’s girlfriend, not yours. You don’t need to be here.” _Zen?_ Why is he here. Your heart sank as you remembered how Zen had reacted when the twins took you from the venue last night. Part of you had wished that the address to the apartment was kept a secret so that people you weren’t expecting wouldn’t randomly show up?

                “What are we doing?” You heard someone whisper above you. You jumped and turned around pressing your back to the door. Looking up you saw Saeyoung leaning against the door with one hand and looking down at you. He was fresh out of the shower and water dripped from his hair, sliding down his body and disappearing at the waistband of his pants.

                “Why are you dressed like that?” You fervently whispered back as a blush came to your cheeks. He would never walk around like he is now. You saw a small blush come to his cheeks as he pressed his other hand against the door, trapping you between his arms. _This is very…different._ You thought as you looked up in to yellow-amber eyes. He was being bolder, and your body shivered in excitement.

                “I…I asked Saeran for tips.” He said as he leaned in and timidly trailed his tongue against your lips. “I want to help keep you fully satisfied.” Your heard skipped a beat as he looked into your eyes and pressed his lips to yours. He was talking boldly but his kiss was still the same. _Keep me fully satisfied?_ You thought as your body jerked when his hands were suddenly on the waistband of my pajama pants.

                 “You still haven’t told me why you are here. She’s my brother’s girlfriend, yes, but then what business do you have here?” Your eyes widened when you remembered that there were people outside the door. Widening your eyes further you watched as Saeyoung knelt before you and pulled down your pajamas pants. Your arms flew out at your sides as he lifted on of your legs and put it over his shoulder.

                “Saeran and Zen are out there!” You whispered frantically.

                Saeyoung looked up at you, cheeks still pink, as he began to lightly trail his hand up the inside of your leg. “Then you better keep it down.” His voice shook slightly with embarrassment and his hand paused, his fingers lightly trembling against your thigh. You two stared at each other for a few seconds before he shrugged off your leg and stood up. “I can’t do this here, it’s not right.” Reaching up he quietly slid in the chained-lock and grabbed your hand pulling you away from the door. Your other foot slipped out of your pajamas as you followed him.

                Stopping at the bed he tugged your hand gently having you stand in front of him. You shivered slightly at the chill of the air against your no bare legs. Cupping your face in his hands Saeyoung tilted your it up towards his and pressed his lips to yours. You felt his apology in it and you smiled against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. His muscles relaxed under your touch and he moved his hands to your hips to lift you to the bed.

                Saeyoung laid you on the bed and hovered over you before leaning in and kissing your deeply. The cross around his neck hung down and rested on your chest, and you felt the coolness of it through your shirt. Breaking the kiss, he trailed small kisses along your jawline as his hand trailed up the outside of your thigh. You moaned softly, tilted your head back, when he started to trail kisses down your neck as his fingertips trailed along your pantie-line before slipping underneath.

                You cradled his head against you as he trailed kisses over the shirt still covering your breasts. There wasn’t skin to skin contact but it still felt erotic as the fabric of the shirt rubbed against your skin with every pass of his lips. Your body arched against him as he gently inserted two fingers inside of you. Saeyoung sighed against your cheek when he felt the slickness on his fingers. He kissed your lips tenderly as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of you.

                You placed your hands on his bare shoulders and slid them down his chest to the waistband of his pants and started to undo them. He removed his fingers and slowly pulled off your panties. Helping you pull his pants down far enough to remove himself he settled between your legs. Holding his cock in his hands and positioning the head of it at your hot center. Gently he inserted the head of his cock and reached up, lacing his fingers with yours and pressed his lips to yours before sliding completely inside of you.

                His pace started off slow but started to pick up speed and intensity as his kiss deepened. Unlacing his fingers from yours he leaned down resting his weight on his forearms as he pressed his forehead to yours and looked into your eyes. You looked up at him and wrapping your arms around his neck you wrapped your legs around his waist and moved with him. You tilted you head and sealed his lips with yours. The kiss quickly became more sensual as his tongue slid between your lips and flirted with yours. You moaned against his lips as he reached between you and started to play with your clit. His thrusts were getting more urgent as both of your pleasures built up. He wrapped his arms around you as you arched against him. Your bodies where in sync as you both found your release.

                Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead to yours. “I love you, _____”

                “I love you too, Saeyoung.” You said, feeling breathless yourself. He kissed your lips softly before getting up and laying down next to you. You rested your cheek on his shoulder, your heart feeling less than full. You sighed as a knock came from the door.

                “Hey! Open the door you two! You have to take this, now, _____.” You heard Saeran say as he opened the door as far as the chain lock would allow. He stuck his hand in through the small opening with a plastic bag.

                Saeyoung sighed and got off the bed, righting his pants and walking over to the door. Closing it he undid the chained-lock and opened the door. Saeran pushed is way inside and without looking at your tossed you the bag. You caught it and watched Saeran walk to the kitchen. _He’s still upset._ You thought as you sighed and looked down into the bag. You jumped and gasped as cold water splashed on your leg as a cup was thrust in your direction. You looked up and though he wasn’t looking at you, Saeran was smiling faintly.

                You reached up for the glass at the same time you leaned in and kissed the back of his hand. You felt his muscles tense before he let go of the glass and looked down at you, his mouth parting slightly in shock. Clearing his throat looked away and walked off to the kitchen again. You smiled as you watched him walk away. You weren’t sure exactly what your feelings for Saeran were yet, but you told yourself that you would start to show him little displays of affection while you tried to figure it out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff of a chapter ^^

                Saeyoung pulled his shirt over his head as Saeran sat down backwards in a chair. Opening the packaging for the morning after pill you smiled as you caught Saeran looking at the back of his hand. Your smile widened as his eyes locked with yours before he looked away, almost in a pout because you caught him looking at the spot you had kissed.

                “Where is Zen?” Saeyoung said putting his arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

                Saeran crossed his arms, resting them on the back of the chair. “He left. He heard sounds coming from the room so we walked away.” Saeran looked over at you with sharp eyes. “Does he always come over unannounced?” Saeran watched you as you took the pill and finished the glass of water.

                “No he doesn’t. Why was he here, and sounding so mad?” You said setting the empty glass on the bedside table.

                “Do you think after last night at the party he might suspect something?” Saeyoung asked to neither you nor Saeran in particular. “He did seem really upset last night.”

                “Who the fuck cares. It’s none of his fucking business anyways.” Saeran said as watched you wrap the bedsheet around you as you stood up.  “It’s a bit late for modesty isn’t it?” He said putting his boot on the corner of the sheet as it slid by him. You turned around and tugged at it.

                “I can still cover up sometimes. I can’t have everything out in the open all the time!” Saeran laughed as he lifted his boot when you pulled, causing you to take a few quick steps to keep from falling. You stuck your tongue out at him and his eyes widened as he blinked rapidly. You laughed quietly as you shut the door. You looked at yourself in the mirror as you brought a hand to your heart. _Would it be alright to have feelings for both of them?_ You asked yourself realizing that you found it just as easy to flirt with Saeran as it was with Saeyoung. Sighing you piled the bed sheet on the counter and pulled your shirt over your head before turning on the shower and stepping into the hot stream of water.

 

                “Shall we join her?” Saeran asked his brother, who glared in response. “Okay, okay it was just a joke. Geez. She’s taken on a lot, I’m surprised she can still walk.” Saeran smiled to himself. “We’ll have to remedy that at one point.” He looked over at Saeyoung who pushed his glasses up his now in embarrassment. “You couldn’t do it could you?”

                “No! I couldn’t!” Saeyoung said pushing up his already in place glasses. Saeyoung picked up the empty glass on the table and turned towards the kitchen as Saeran laughed at his fidgeting. “I can’t be like you.” Saeyoung said feeling a little dejected. “I can’t just do the things you do to her. I love her.”

                Saeran’s body twitched at his brother’s words. “And you think that you’re the only one in the room that has feelings?” Saeran said quietly.

                Saeyoung stopped and nearly dropped the glass he carried. His eyes were wide as he looked back at his brother. “What are you saying?”

                Saeran sighed as he got up off the chair. “Forget it.” Saeyoung grabbed a fistful of Saeran’s jacket as he walked by. Saeran looked at his brother, shocked at his brother reaction.

                “You love her too.” Saeyoung said looking at his brother. He knew Saeran was difficult when it came to showing his emotions, and his heart swelled happily at the thought that you could make Saeran feel loved. If this was true, in his eyes, you were truly amazing. Life was funny, nothing went as planned. Saeyoung hadn’t planned to share you with Saeran, and thought it shook his faith, his heart was bursting with even more love for the person you were becoming.

                Saeran pried his brother’s hand from his jacket. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Love is a stupid emotion.” Saeran said not able to look his brother in the eye. It didn’t matter anyways. Saeyoung had captured your heart first. _There couldn’t be room for both of us._ Saeran thought as he looked towards the bathroom door. “Love is an emotion that blinds people from reality. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t care for her in some way. Just leave it at that.” Saeran said taking the glass from his brother’s hand and walked to the kitchen to put a shot of whiskey in it.

 

                You walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel while you rubbed another towel on your wet hair. You took a deep breath and sighed as your aching muscles seemed to feel refreshed. You brows furrowed as you felt the heavy air in the room, and the hushed voices in the kitchen. _They’re fighting again aren’t they?_ You thought as you walked to your dresser to pick out your clothes. Looking through the clothes in the drawer you had an idea. Smiling you quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. The twins stopped their conversation instantly when you walked into view. The stood up straight and looked at you. “I would like to go on a date.” You said with a smile.

                “Where do you want to go, _____?” Saeyoung said as he stepped forward and reached out his hand.

                You reached out and took Saeyoung’s outstretched hand. He lightly squeezed but you weren’t finished yet. Squeezing his back you smiled at him. Without letting Saeyoung’s hand go you stepped toward Saeran and grabbed his as well. “I want to go on a date together.” You squeezed his hand and brought it up to your lips to kiss the back of it. You saw his body stiffen slightly but smiled up at him when he looked away and squeezed your hand back. Looking back at Saeyoung, he smiled back at you. _This… This feels right._ You thought to yourself as you squeezed both of their hands again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter...Saeran has to get some loves <3 ^^

                When the three of you had walked out of the apartment you felt a twinge of pain in your chest when Saeran let go of you hand. Before you could grab his hand again he walked a few paces ahead of you and Saeyoung. Your shoulders fell and Saeyoung gave your hand a comforting squeeze. You looked up at him and he smiled back at you. “Hey!” You looked ahead and saw Saeran looking back over his shoulder at you. “Where do you want to go on this _date_ thing anyways?”

                With your free hand you looked up towards the sky as you tapped a finger against you lips. _Where would be a good place?_ You thought to yourself. You snapped your fingers and smiled. “Let’s go see a movie!” Saeran rolled his eyes before he looked ahead. _It’s perfect!_ You thought as you looked at Saeran’s back.

                Waiting by the doors to the theater, Saeran kept his hands in his pockets and tapped the toe of his boot on the pavement as you both waited for Saeyoung to come back with the tickets. You gently bit the inside of your lip as you tried to think of a topic to talk to Saeran about. “Do you want anything from the concession counter, Saeran?” He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow.

                “You don’t need to be nice to me, you know. I told you what our relationship was.” Your shoulders flinched as you remember the words he had told you the last time you two were intimate.

                “I know what you told me.” You pulled out your wallet and tilted your head slightly as you smiled at him. He looked back at you skeptically. “This isn’t payment, it’s not a ‘thank you’, and no strings attached. It’s something I personally want to do.” He looked you up and down, trying to see if you had any hidden motives.

                Saeran opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as Saeyoung walked up with three tickets in hand. “Got the tickets! Let’s go inside!” Saeyoung said with a big smile. You smiled at Saeran and hooked your arm around his, dragging him with you.

                You didn’t let him go until the three of you stood at the concession. You looked up at Saeran as Saeyoung looked over your shoulder at him as well. Saeran’s eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at all the different candies available. He raised a finger to his lips as he thought. “What are you staring at?!” He snapped as he turned to look at you and Saeyoung.

                “You just look kind of cute is all.” You said as Saeyoung put his hands on your shoulders and jokingly hid behind you. “Did you see any you want?” He watched you a few more seconds mumbling something about not calling him cute as he turned back to look at the sweets.

                “That one, this one, and these.” Saeran said as he pointed and then turned to walk towards the theater room the movie was going to be playing in.

                You sighed as you watched Saeran’s back as he walked away. Your shoulders slumped again as you paid for the sweets Saeran picked out. Saeyoung walked next to you, carrying a tub of popcorn, tossing individual cornels into the air and trying to catch them with his mouth. You looked at him and giggled as the popcorns hit everywhere but the original mark. Saeyoung looked at the individual popcorn between his fingers. “Hey, _____? Can I ask you something?”

                You both stopped in front of the doors to the theater and faced each other. “Yes. What is it?” You said quietly, having an idea of what he was going to ask.

                “Do you just want Saeran with us as a second physical partner?” He said squishing the popcorn and watching the pieces of it fall to the floor.

                “No.” You said taking a popcorn cornel and putting it in his mouth. “I’m not so what exactly I feel for him but I’m trying to figure that out. I want to think there’s room in my heart for both of you without either of you feeling neglected.” You sighed as you looked towards the doors. Your eyes widened as Saeyoung leaned forward and kissed your cheek before opening the one of the double doors for you. His smile of encouragement eased some of the weight that you had on your shoulders, and you smiled back and walked in through the door he held open.

                Walking around the corner you looked at the seats trying find where Saeran had sat. There weren’t many people in the theater yet so it wasn’t hard to find him, sitting further back in the rows of seats. Rolling your eyes you smiled and walked up to sit next to him, Saeyoung following and sat on your other side. “What are you doing? Aren’t you on a date?” He said putting his elbow on the arm rest and putting his chin in his hand.

                “You’re right.” You said handing him his boxes of candies. His eyes widened slightly as he silently blinked, looking from the boxes and then back to you. “ _We_ are on a date.” You kept your eyes locked with his as you smiled at him. Sitting up he reached over and took the boxes from your hands and broke the eye contact. Reaching up with his free hand he scratched the tip of his nose as he continued to face forward.

                “It figures it’d be a movie about space.” Saeran said as the movie started. You looked over at Saeyoung who was shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. You looked on in amazement at seeing him eat something else with as much gusto as he ate his beloved chips. Saeyoung looked at you and winked before looking back towards the screen. You shook your head as you continued to look at him. _He couldn’t have chosen this movie so that I could…_ You looked over at Saeran who had opened one of his boxes of candy and started eating them as he looked at the box, taking mental notes if he enjoyed it or not.

                Your heart thundered in your ears as the movie continued. You kept glancing over at Saeran but his hands were always moving. When his hand finally stopped and he rested his arm on the armrest your seats shared you reached out and laced your fingers with his. You felt his body stiffen and kept you face forward when he looked at you. You heard him sigh as he got up from his seat and knelt on the floor and started to position himself between your legs.

                You looked down at him in shock and put your palm against his forehead to keep his face from getting closer between your legs as his hands started to lift your skirt. “What are you doing?!” You said to him in a hushed voice.

                “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Your body flinched at the harshness edged in his voice.

                “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it but that’s not why I held your hand.” You said pushing his head back again while you pulled down the hem of your skirt with your other hand. “Just sit back in your chair!” You watched him as he looked over his shoulder angrily as someone turned and shushed you.

                Getting up off the floor he sat back in his seat. “So then what the fuck do you want from me if not _that_?” Saeran said looking at you. So many different emotions flashed in his eyes and your chest constricted.

                Reaching out you slipped your hand under his arm and laced your fingers with his. You rested your cheek on his shoulder and closed your eyes. _I_ do _have feelings for him, don’t I?_ “This. I just want this.” You said quietly, smiling as the tension in his shoulders eased slightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter-no smexy. I do plan on having the next chapter a smexy one! I'm sure you all are getting a smidge impatient for it! ^^

                Saeran stretched his arms as the three of you walked out of the theater. “You don’t get to choose the movie anymore. That was boring.” Saeran said eating the last bit of his candy before throwing away the box.

                “Whaa? Boring?” Saeyoung scrambled to stand in front of him. “It’s space!” He said excitedly, putting his hands up by his face he spread his fingers wide like an explosion. He wrapped an arm around Saeran shoulders and stretch out his other arm, following an invisible horizon with his hand. “It’s the final frontier!”

                “Get off me!” Saeran said shrugging out from under his brother’s arm. You held a hand to your mouth to hold back your laughter. Stepping forward you linked an arm with Saeran and the other with Saeyoung. They both paused and looked at each other before looking down at you. You tightened your arm around Saeran’s when he tried to pull it away. You looked up at him and his eyes widened slightly before he looked away, lightly scratching a finger against his blushing cheek. You couldn’t help but stare at him. He was normally such a tough guy. Seeing him with a blush was a complete one-eighty for him. His back stiffened and he looked back at you. “What are you staring at?” He snapped as his blush grew a shade darker.

                “You. You just look so cute.” You saw his jaw clench and laughed slightly as he pulled his arm free from your grip. He took a few steps ahead of you and Saeyoung as you walked out of the building. The three of you continued to walk down the sidewalk. You looked across the street and your eyes landed on a little ice cream shop. “Let’s go in there next.” You said as you pointed to the shop.

                Without turning around to see where you were pointing Saeran changed course and started walking along the crosswalk. “I guess he wanted to go there anyways.” Saeyoung said as the two of you followed after him, whose pace had sped up slightly. You laughed when you walked into the shop and saw Saeran already paying for his ice cream and walking to a table to sit down. “What would you like, _____?” Saeyoung asked you.

                “Two scoops, please. One vanilla, one chocolate.” You replied looked over at Saeran who eagerly picked up a spoonful of his ice cream and put it in his mouth. Saeyoung smiled as he handed you the cup of ice cream, before reaching to grab his ice cream cone. You walked to the table where Saeran sat and sat down next to him. Saeyoung followed and sat next to you.

                Saeyoung looked at the ice cream cone in his hand and his eyes twinkled slightly. “Hey. What is a mythological creature’s favorite treat?” Saeyoung said trying to hold back his laugh. Saeran looked up at him, a spoonful of ice cream suspended in mid-air. “A uni-cone!” Saeran closed his eyes slowly and sighed before adjusting the hold of his spoon and flinging the ice cream on it at his brother. “Ahhh! Cold, cold, cold!” Saeyoung quickly took off his glasses and wiped the ice cream off his face.

                You laughed as you scooped up some of your own ice cream and started to bring it to your lips. Your laughed faded instantly as Saeran grabbed your wrist and guided your spoon to his mouth. He kept his eyes locked with yours as his lips pulled the ice cream from the spoon. He smiled at you as your eyes locked on his lips.

                “Am I interrupting?” Your back instantly straightened against your chair as you heard the very familiar voice. You looked toward the direction you heard the voice and saw Zen walking toward your table. His body stayed cool and composed but his eyes flaring with anger. _Why is he here?_ You thought as sat down in the free seat at the table. Zen crossed his arms as he looked between the three of you before settling on Saeyoung. “On a date?”

                “Yes we are.” Saeyoung said in a steady voice before licking at his ice-cream cone. You looked down at the table when you felt the twins move their legs closer to you, one of their knees pressing against each of yours. You looked between the two of them and smiled. Your eyes rested on Zen and your smile faded when you saw how miffed he was.

                “If you’re on a date why is _he_ here?” Zen said nudging his chin towards Saeran. “And why is he eating off the same spoon as you, _____?” His red eyes moved to you and you pressed your back against the chair.

                Saeran pushed his chair back and stood up. “I’m bored with this.” Reaching over Saeran grabbed your arm and started to pull you to your feet. You quickly grabbed yours and Saeran’s empty cups on the table before he started to pull you away. “Let’s go Saeyoung.”

                “No.” Your eyes widened in shock as Zen reached out and grabbed your other arm. You winced slightly as Saeran’s grip tightened. “I know what you’re doing and it’s not right!”

                “Easy albino, you’re making a scene.” Saeran said as he reached around you and forcibly pulled you away from Zen.

                Zen clenched his fist as he looked at Saeyoung. “How can you be okay with this?” Saeyoung looked away from him not knowing what exactly to say back. He seemed okay when just the three of you talked about it but you didn’t like the accusing look that Zen was giving him. It wasn’t right to place the blame on Saeyoung when you were the one who allowed all this. You reached up and brushed Saeran’s hands away. Reluctantly he let go of you as you stepped forward.

                “Okay with what exactly, Zen?” He looked at you and some of his anger seemed to fade. “What _exactly_ do you think is going on?” Your own anger was taking place where Zen’s was fading. “How dare you? Who do you think you are? Thinking you can just run my life!” You looked over at the windows. “Your fans are waiting.” Giving him one last look you walked by Saeran and Saeyoung, both looking at you in shock. You threw away the cups and squared your shoulders before walking out of the ice cream shop.

                “I’ll find out what’s going on.” Zen said to the twins as he started to walk out of the shop to greet his fans. “When that happens I’ll be the only man she needs.” He said over his shoulder before the door closed behind him.

                You stomped down the sidewalk, your foul mood causing other pedestrians to give you space. _What’s his problem? What I do is my business!_ You thought as you clenched your fists. _Today started off so amazing too._ You sighed as your shoulders slumped. “I shouldn’t have just stormed off.” You said just as you heard two separate sets of footsteps running from a short distance away. You turned around and saw Saeran and Saeyoung running towards you. You stood still and watched them as they approached you.

                You smiled as you saw the glint in both of their eyes. They looked like they were racing to get to the end of a goal line. Despite what had just happened they looked like they were having fun together. You reached out both of your hands towards them. When they got close enough to you, they both grabbed one of your hands and pulled you towards them. You felt your cheeks redden as they pressed their lips to your cheeks, while pedestrians walked around the three of you.


	16. Chapter 16

                You looked between the twins as they smiled down at you. You hadn’t expected them to kiss your cheeks in such a crowded place. “I’ll admit, it was really hot how you told off albino back there.” Saeran said he stepped away from you as Saeyoung laced his fingers with yours. You watched Saeran as he looked around before he smiled deviously. “There’s a place around here that I would like to visit.”

                “O-okay.” Your heart beat rapidly in your chest at the smile he was giving you. Saeyoung gave you hand a squeeze before the two of you started to follow Saeran down the side street. You squeezed Saeyoung’s hand as the three of you passed a bar and drunken patrons started to file out of the doors. It was still pretty early and you looked at them curiously. _To be that drunk already they must’ve started really early._ You thought as one of them leered at you.

                Your shoulders hunched and you shrunk against Saeyoung. You looked up at Saeran’s back and noticed that he had slowed down his pace. If he had slowed down anymore you’d trip over his heels. His body turned slightly as he looked at the men leering at you. Their eyes widened before they looked away stumbling over themselves.

                “Why would you bring us down here?!” Saeyoung called out to Saeran as he wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you closer.

                “Look I didn’t know they’re be so many drunken fucks right now. And I didn’t want have that narcissistic fuck follow us.” Saeran put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk. “Here we are.” He said as he walked onto a more open street.

                You looked up at the neon sign and gasped slightly. “Saeran…this is a…” You felt your cheeks redden as you looked him.

                “Yes it is.” Smiling widely he reached out and grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside, Saeyoung tailing behind you. “It’s a sex shop.” Once inside he let go of your wrist and your hands flew up to cover your eyes. You parted your fingers to look up at Saeran as he laughed at your reaction. Glaring at him slightly you turned to Saeyoung, only to find him walking off with curiosity despite his face being almost as red as his hair.

                “You’re kidding.” You said quietly as you watched Saeyoung walk off.  Your back straightened as Saeran wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you further into the store. “What are you doing?” You asked Saeran in a hushed voice, staring at the ground to avoid looking at the merchandise.         

                Saeran put his hands on your hips and had you walk in front of him as he led you in the direction he chose. “Ribbon is nice but it wouldn’t hurt to look at something a bit more….sturdy.” Saeran said as he leaned forward and whispered in your ear. You looked up and bit your lip as he let out a puff of air against your neck.

                You looked up at the wall in front of you and saw an array of different types of restraints. Taking a step away from the wall your back hit Saeran’s chest. You turned slightly to look up at him. He held his chin between his fingers as he looked at the wall. His gaze dropped down to you and his smile caused your heart to race. You turned to face him and took a step away. He stepped forward as he reached up and took a pair of leather cuffs off the wall.

                “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He said as he looked down at you. Your body squirmed slightly as you looked back and forth checking to see if anyone was watching. “Don’t worry, we’re just trying them on.” Swallowing hard you closed your eyes and held out your hands.

                The leather was cold but smooth against your skin. Your eyes shot open as Saeran started to lift your hands up grasping the chain between them. You held back a gasp as he pressed you against the wall. “We’re in a public place!” You said as you looked up at him.

                “Then you better tone it down.” Saeran replied as he held your chin between his knuckle and thumb, tilting your face up towards his. He kept his eyes on yours as he brought his face closer to yours. Your eyelids fluttered closed as Saeran pressed his lips to yours. With slight pressure from his thumb you opened your lips and felt his tongue slide between your lips.

                He stepped closer and pressed his knee between your legs. You moaned against his mouth as the fabric of his pants brushed against the skin of your thighs. You pulled back from him and took some deep breaths. _This is just like the movie theater…._ “You don’t need to do this, Saeran.”

                “Shhhh…I want to do this.” He said in a sensual voice as he trailed his hand that held your chin down between your breasts and cupped your hip. He pressed his lips against yours again as he used his hand to guide your hips back and forth. He continued to slant his mouth over yours to keep the sound of your moans a minimum. Saeran pulled back and licked your lips before taking your lower lip between his teeth and pulling slightly.

                “There you two are. What are you—“ Saeyoung froze as you looked over at him. His back straightened as your lids fluttered and your chest rose and fell with your quick breathing. He looked over his shoulder before he walked over to you and Saeran. Saeran started to back away from you and your legs instinctively tightened to hold his in place. Saeran smiled at you and twisted to face his brother, his hands switching on the chain between your wrists. “This is a public place, Saeran!” Saeyoung whispered as he kept glancing at you.

                “And I’m sure much worse things have happened in this place.” Saeran tilted his chin up as he watched his brother’s reaction to your aroused state. “You know you want to.” He told Saeyoung who had pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I bet she wants you to.” Saeran said, only moving his gaze in your direction. You were looking as Saeyoung while biting your lower lip. You knew this was a public place, but the thrill outweighed the fear of being caught.

                “Saeyoung…” You whispered, almost pleading him. You saw him clench is fists before looking over his shoulder again and stepping towards you, taking your face in his hands. He nervously pressed his lips to yours. You leaning into the kiss urging him to deepen it. You gasped as his tongue darted between your lips and flirted with your own.

                Saeran kept your hands above your head as he snuck a hand under your sweater and cupped one of your breasts. Saeyoung covered your mouth completely with his to muffle your moans as Saeran pinched and rolled your nipple between his fingers. You pulled against the leather cuffs only to have Saeran hold your hands up tighter. Saeran leaned forward as he pulled your sweater down from the inside, kissing and gently biting at your collar bone. You had started to move your hips on your own, the friction starting to build up the pleasure in your core. You closed your eyes as the twins looked at each other and suddenly pulled away.

                Before you could comprehend what had happened you were leaning against the wall for support. Saeran had removed the cuffs and was twirling them in his hand as he walked towards the check out. _What just happened?_ You thought as you closed your legs tightly trying to keep the pleasure you were building up bottled inside you. You looked over at the twins and your eyes widened as you looked at similar grins. Saeran’s grin was his normal sensual one. Saeyoung’s, however, held a glint of amusement despite his blushing face. You glared at them as they turned back around. Your body ached with need. “I can play the teasing game too.” You side under your breath as you followed a few steps behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

                You sat in the backseat of the car and looked out the window as you pouted. Your arms were crossed across your chest as you thought back to what had happened in the sex shop. _How could they have done that?_ You shrugged your shoulders and quickly glanced at the twins sitting in in the front seat. _I supposed it kept us all on edge, but they started it._

                You started to gather up your things when the passing scenery became more familiar. You were expecting the car to stop at the apartment building but your gaze ended up following the building as Saeyoung drove past it. “We’re not going to the apartment?” You asked them. Without saying anything Saeran pointed out his window in annoyance.

                Twisting around you looked out the rear window and saw a familiar black motorcycle parked outside the building. “He’s probably waiting up by your door. Now that everyone knows where the apartment is, privacy will be harder to come by there.” Your lips parted slightly in shock as Saeyoung answered. He seemed annoyed at the fact that the location was now known by everyone. “We’re going to the bunker.” You bit your lips together not sure how to take this mood he was in.

                The rest of the drive continued in silence except for the occasional revving of the car’s engine when Saeyoung pressed the gas pedal. When the car parked neither of them moved for a few moments. _Were they really that upset about the apartment’s location being known?_ You thought as you sat back and yawned unintentionally. They both looked back at you as you rubbed your eyes. “I’m sorry.” You said as you smiled at them.

                You stared back at them and after a brief silence the three of you started laughing. “Let’s go inside.” Saeyoung said opening the driver’s side door and stepping out. Since you were sitting on Saeran’s side you waited for him to get out so he could slide the seat forwards. He turned back to face you again opening his mouth to say something but thought twice and looked away before stepping out of the car and letting you out. You followed after the brothers, stopping so they could answer the security questions to get inside.

                You walked past them and sat down on the couch, feeling more exhausted than you thought you were. You held the back of your hand up to your mouth as you yawned again. Your body bounced as the twins plopped down on the couch on either side of you. You looked over at Saeyoung as he took off his glasses and rested his head on your shoulder. Saeran grabbed the television remote and turned the television on. His body stiffened as you put your head on his shoulder and watch the screen with him. As your eyes started to close your eyes you smiled when you felt Saeran’s hand hold yours.

                You woke up to the sound of chips being crunched while someone chewed. “Dude I don’t want any of your nasty fucking chips!” You head rolled as Saeran tried to scoot away. Sitting up you realized that you had been laying on his lap. You looked up at him and noticed the slight tinge in his checks as he looked away. You smiled at his reaction. He really didn’t know how to react to couple type things. You froze for a minute as you thought to yourself. _Are we a couple like Saeyoung and myself?_

                Before you could think on it further you hopped off the couch as Saeyoung pressed a chip against Saeran’s lips. You laughed at their brotherly arguing as you walked towards the kitchen to get some water. Stretching your arms up towards the ceiling you took a deep breath as you walked down the hallway. Filling a glass of water you opened the freezer to get a few ice cubes, only to find your gaze catching on a box of popsicles.

                You sipped at the water in the glass as you looked at the flavored popsicles. Holding your lower lip between your teeth you looked towards the open doorway, the faint sound of arguing still coming from the twins. You’d never done it before but you knew that things like this could be eaten sensually to tease whoever may be watching. You put the glass of water down on the counter and reached into the freezer to grab one of the popsicles. _I’m going to be the teaser this time._ You thought as you took off the wrapper and walked back to where Saeyoung and Saeran were.

                You held the stick of the popsicle delicately between your thumb and finger as you came around the corner. “I don’t want your nasty ass chips!” Saeran said as he pinned Saeyoung’s back to the couch. Saeran grabbed the bag and was preparing to force feed Saeyoung the rest of the chips that were inside. You caught Saeyoung’s eye as you pushed the popsicle between your lips.

                Saeyoung froze, his eyes widening as he watched you slowly pull the popsicle out of your mouth only push it back in. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks but you liked the reaction you were getting and pushed through your growing embarrassment. You could feel your body heating up as the look in Saeyoung’s eyes started to change to something more carnal. “What the fuck are you looking at…” Saeran said as he looked over his shoulder. His lips parted slightly as his breath hitched in his throat. You moved your gaze to meet his and pulled the popsicle from your lips and smiled at him before you licked the length of it.

                Both brother’s watched as you continued to lick the frozen treat. You held up your hand when they started to stand up. You closed your eyes and rolled your tongue around the tip before sliding it into your mouth. _Just do what you did to Saeyoung._ You thought giving yourself a little encouragement before leaning against the wall and slowly opening your eyes. Saeran and Saeyoung were now sitting on the edge of the couch, their fists clenched and resting on their knees. “Those are mine, _____.” Saeran said with a small hint of warning.

                “This one’s not.” Your eyes widened slightly as Saeran’s eyebrow twitched. Even you were surprised at your response. You forced yourself to look at Saeyoung who was taking deep breaths as he looked at you. You didn’t want to focus on whatever look Saeran was giving you, knowing it would probably make you squirm. Silently, Saeyoung stood up from the couch and started to walk towards you. You held up your hand when he got closer and he grabbed it before pinning it to the wall. Your body stiffened at his unusual boldness.

                You pulled the popsicle from your mouth only to have Saeyoung’s tongue replace it. You closed your eyes and moaned as the heat of his tongue mixed with the lingering coldness. You held the popsicle out to your side, and your eyes shot open when you felt a hand curl around yours. As Saeyoung continued to slant his mouth over yours you looked over and saw Saeran pluck the popsicle stick out of your hand. Turning it around he pressed the iciness against the palm of your hand before lapping up the sweetened puddle it made.

                Saeyoung broke away from the kiss and looked into your eyes, blinking rapidly like he hadn’t expected himself to react the way he did. Saeyoung looked over at Saeran as you gasped and moaned. Saeran had pressed the icy treat against the raging pulse in your wrist. You watched as a melted drop of it slid down your arm. Saeran locked eyes with your and stuck out his tongue. You started to pant as he slowly dragged his tongue up your arm, cleaning the sticky-sweet trail from your skin. Pulling back he finished the rest of the popsicle that clung to stick. “We’re going to need more popsicles.” He said as he smiled at your before licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this so far!! <3 <3
> 
> If you want to contact me anonymously you can at my tumblr ^^  
> fantasyimmortal.tumblr.com


	18. Chapter 18

                Your pupils dilated lustfully as you watched Saeran’s tongue run along his lips, before they twisted in a sensual smile. You let out a long breath as you raised your gaze to his eyes. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he flicked the popsicle stick away. Taking your hand that he had teased with the treat’s chill, he pressed his lips to the pulse in your wrist. “You’re a bad girl, _____. Do you know that?” A breath hissed between your teeth as you slightly arched your back when Saeran start to nip at your wrist.

                You didn’t know why but the feel of his teeth against the thin skin of your wrist was almost unbearable. “Haa…haaa….I-I thought you were going….mmmm…” You bit your lip and moaned as the tip of his tongue swirled light circles over your rapid pulse.

                “If I got more of them now, they would be melted by the time we would need them.” Saeran said answering your incomplete question. Your eyes shot open as he quickly pinned your wrist to the wall. Saeran looked at Saeyoung, who still had your other wrist pinned, and smiled at him. Saeyoung smiled back before they both looked at you, a pit of pleasure starting to grow in your stomach. “Don’t think you can tease us and come out on top, ______.”

                They both stepped closer to you, each putting a knee between your legs and pressing you against the wall. Saeran smiled you stood on your toes to keep yourself on the ground. Shifting his foot over, your toes left the ground, leaving the twins as your only support. You looked between the two of them. Alike in looks. Different in personality. You heart beat widely as their arms crossed when they wrapped them around you.

                Tilting your head back you moaned as they started to lick and bite the sides of your neck. Saeyoung went up your neck to your ear on one side, while Saeran went down toward your shoulder on the other. You clenched your fists while you tried to pull your arms down, wanting to hold them closer. In sync, they both tightened the pressure on your wrists.

                Saeyoung peppered small kisses across your cheek, making his way over to your mouth. You sighed softly as his lips covered yours, his tongue slowly slipping between your lips. You started to tilt your head towards him to deepen the kiss when Saeran grabbed your chin and kept your head still as he trailed us tongue up the side of your neck, across your jawline and up to your lips. You gasped and Saeyoung pulled back, looking at his brother as his eyes widened and his cheeks started to flush.

                Saeran looked at Saeyoung a smile on his face. “She wants it. Look at her.” Your eyes opened slightly while you panted. You looked over at Saeyoung and his back straightened slightly as Saeran put pressure on your chin. Saeyoung swallowed hard as he watched you start to stick your tongue out. With the blush still staining his cheeks, he leaned forward and stuck his own tongue out, swirling it around yours. You let out a small moan before gasping when Saeran leaned over and added his own tongue against yours. You wiggled your hips and arched your back as the brothers pushed your tongue back in your mouth, their own tongues following after it.

                Their tongues danced in your mouth, leaving no spot untouched. When they pulled back strands of saliva kept the three of you connected. Your heart swelled blissfully at the sight as you panted. You tried to move your hands only to have both brothers smile at you as they tightened their hold again. Your eyes widened and the pit in your stomach grew. Saeran let go of your chin and traced his finger down your throat and over your sweater between your breasts. Your eyes rolled back in your head as your back arched in time with Saeran’s finger.

                “Shall we get her undressed, Saeyoung?” Saeran asked his brother. You continued to pant as you looked up at Saeyoung.

                Though his face still carried the blush, his smile sent a pulse of pleasure to your core. _Has he ever smiled like that before?_ You thought as you suddenly felt your clothes were stifling and uncomfortable. “I think we shall.” Your eyes widened at the tone in Saeyoung’s voice, and you shivered. He was getting bolder with his actions _and_ his words.

                Letting go of your hands they stepped back. When your feet hit the floor you found that your legs were unsteady in your aroused state. You held onto their shoulders as they both grabbed your waist. Without giving you any time to recover you felt their hands sliding up your body, taking your sweater and undershirt with them.

                You shivered as your hair tumbled against your back. Leaning in they kissed your shoulders, and along your collar bone. Trailing their tongues down your body they stopped at the material of your bra before kissing the swell of your breasts through it. “Haaa….ahhhh.” You dug your fingers into their shoulders as you tried to stay on your feet.

                Keeping their hands in constant contact with your skin they knelt beside you. Saeran slid his hands just past the hem of your skirt before sliding them underneath. You gasped as you looked down and saw Saeyoung taking the tab of the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. Saeran pulled his hands away enough for the skirt to drop to the floor, before placing his hands on your legs again. Saeyoung stood up and turned you so you stood in front of him. Bringing his head down to place his lips against your chest, sucking on the supple skin of your breasts lightly.

                “Mmmm….” You bit your lower lip as you tilted your head back. Saeran looked around your hip to look up at his brother. Smiling he slid one of his hands up the inside of your leg as he trailed his tongue along the line of your panties. When he lightly bit your buttcheek you arched your back causing Saeyoung’s face to slide between your breasts. Saeyoung quickly wrapped an arm around you and kept you in position. “Ahhhh….haaaa…I…I can’t…”

                Saeran hooked his tongue under the side of your panties and took them between his teeth. He hooked a finger underneath the other side of your panties and slowly pulled them down your legs. Lifting up your legs one at a time he took them off. Turning your head you started to feel dizzy as your passion continued to escalate. You looked down at Saeran as he looked up at you. Keeping your eyes locked he held your panties up to his mouth and started to lick at the already dampened area on them. “S-Saeran...hhaaa…” You moaned as Saeyoung slid his tongue underneath the material of your bra.

Saeran’s eyes widened slightly as he heard his name escape your lips. With a low growly he tossed your panties over his shoulder and slid his hand up the inside of your leg. His fingers stopping just shy of your dripping wet center. He kissed the small of your back before sucking your skin roughly, making sure a mark was going to be left behind.

                Your senses where started to get overwhelmed and you felt like you were going to turn into putty in their hands. “I’m here too, you know.” Saeyoung said gruffly as he unhooked your bra and let it slide down your arms. Once your breasts were fully exposed he took one of you nipples into his mouth. 

                “Sae---Saeyoung….”you breathed out as you tangled your hands in his hair. Saeran started to rub his fingers against you, enjoying when you started to move your hips back and forth. With the tip of his tongue he licked up the curve of your spine. Wrapping an arm around you waist his pulled your ass roughly back against him. Crying out you reached behind yourself and grabbed Saeran’s arm, your other arm falling around Saeyoung’s neck for support.

                “Mmmmm…” You moaned against Saeyoung’s mouth when he crashed his lips against yours as Saeran thrust two fingers inside of you. Saeyoung’s tongue danced with yours as Saeran’s fingers thrust in and out of you. Pleasure was building fast and faster until you suddenly saw white. You cried out into Saeyoung’s mouth. When he pulled away he lightly kissed your nose as you panted.

                You looked over your shoulder at Saeran who had pulled out his fingers. You bit your lip as you watched him spread his fingers your juices webbing between his fingers. You felt a pit starting to build in your stomach again already when he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. “You should know by now things aren’t over yet, _____.”


	19. Chapter 19

                Saeran let go of your hip and Saeyoung turned you around, cupping both your breasts he pulled you against him. Your ass rubbing against the definite bulge that was concealed under his clothes. Reaching behind yourself you dug your nails into Saeyoung’s legs through his pants. Saeran took a step toward you and pressed his body against yours. You moaned as you felt Saeran’s hardness as well.  “I think it’s time to get a new popsicle.” Saeran said with a devilish smile as he tilted your face up with a knuckle under your chin.

                “I think you’re right.” Saeyoung said against your ear before gently biting your lobe. You shivered as you felt his hot breath when he ran tongue behind the shell of your ear.

                “Mmnnn…haaa” You felt Saeran’s tongue in your mouth and tilted you head to give him better access. His tongue urgently and thoroughly explored your mouth. By the time he pulled back you were panting wildly.

                With a satisfied smile Saeran stepped back. Extending his fingers that had pushed up your chin, he slide them down the soft skin of you neck. His fingertips moved back and forth as he continued to slide them down your body with a torturing, feather-light touch. Down, in between your breasts to your abdomen where he used a nail as he looped his finger around your navel. You bucked your hips back against Saeyoung’s confined cock, causing him to groan.

                As Saeran turned for the kitchen Saeyoung held you close against him. Grinding against your ass, he slid a hand down to your hip while the other slid up to hold your jaw. Turning your head he looked down into your eyes. “You are amazing, _____. I love you.” He whispered before he pressed his lips to yours while he pushed your forward with the hand on your hip. He walked you toward the couch and sat down before pulling you to settle between his legs. He reached down and had you move so your legs draped over his knees. A blush came to your face at the fully exposed position you were in.

                Saeyoung’s hands ran over your body and you closed your eyes reveling in the amazing feeling of them on your bare skin. You opened your eyes as you heard the crinkling of a wrapper being opened. Looking over at Saeran, you watched as he slowly pulled the popsicle out of the wrapper and licked it, causing it to glisten against the light of the room. “Wh-what are you doing?” You asked, your heart thudding strongly against your ribs. He had a predatory look in his eyes as he walked towards you continuing to wet the popsicle with his saliva.

                Your breath hitched as Saeran knelt between your legs. He lightly ran his hand up the inside of one leg, skipping where you wanted to be touched most, and then down the other leg. Locking eyes with you, he touched the popsicle against the inside or your thigh. You gasped at the icy chill against your heated skin. You arched your back and Saeyoung cupped your breasts kneading them as he kissed and nipped at your neck.

                You started to pant as you looked down at Saeran. He looked up from you between your legs in return. “Is this popsicle yours too? Or have come to your senses, _____?” His breath fanned against the sticky trail the popsicle was leaving. You squirmed your hips as his tongue began to follow the sweet trail the popsicle left as he ran it up the inside of your leg.

                Your eyes widened as you looked down, watching him inch it closer and closer to your molten core. “S-Saeran…you…you aren’t going to—“

                “Yes.” He said before slowly pressing the popsicle inside of you. You screamed out and arched your back pressing your breasts harder into Saeyoung’s hands. Taking your nipples between his fingers, Saeyoung pinched and rolled them as Saeran thrust the popsicle in and out of you. The icy feeling was oddly erotic and your tilted your head back against Saeyoung’s shoulder which only gave him a better view of the frozen treat disappearing and reappearing. He groaned as he bit your shoulder rather roughly.

                “Nnnn….” You winched, not expecting something so rough from Saeyoung. Your eyes fluttered open when you felt the popsicle’s coolness against your lips.

                “Open.” Your eyes met Saeran’s as he pressed it to your lips again. Saeyoung reached up and grabbed your chin, applying pressure causing you to open your mouth. Without warning Saeran thrust the treat into your mouth. You moaned, closing your lips around the delicious icy feeling as Saeran proceeded to fuck your mouth with it. Saeyoung leaned in and licked the melting sweetness that was slipping out the sides of your mouth as his hand slid down your body. Your body jerked as his fingers ran across your clit. When Saeran let go of the stick, Saeyoung reached up with the hand that held your chin and continued the movements of the popsicle.

                Saeran fell between your legs and roughly opened them. With a slight growl he dove in and covered his mouth over center, while Saeyoung still moved his fingers against your clit. Saeran’s tongue darting in and out of you, occasionally curling his tongue as he lapped up the melted sweetness mixed with your sensual juices. You screamed out against the frozen treat still fucking your mouth as Saeran inserted a finger and curled it just right.

                Saeran pulled back and rubbed his thumb across his lips before licking it. “I just wanted a sweet taste of your popsicle-fucked pussy, _____.” Your eyes rolled back into your head when you heard him talk dirty to you. This was new, and your body shivered in reaction. Adding another finger Saeran thrust them in and out of you as he reached down and unbuttoned his pants with his other hand. Letting out a soft groan he reached inside and wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling it free from its confinement.

                “Mmmmm….” Your eyes lidded when you saw his fully erect cock bouncing eagerly. Saeran grabbed your hips and rolled back onto the floor pulling you with him so you straddled him. “Haaa….haaaa...” You felt the tip of Saeran’s cock teasing your entrance. You tried to push down to take him inside you but Saeran kept your hips steady. You groaned in frustration, trying to wiggle out of his grip. “P-please…!” You called out urgently. Panting you put your hands on the floor at either side of Saeran’s head. “Please….Saeran.” You looked down at him, some of the melted popsicle mixed with your saliva starting to drip from your mouth as you panted. Lifting his back off the floor he caught the drop with his tongue and laughed as your eyes widened. Adjusting his hands on your hips he roughly pressed you down onto his cock, burring himself to the hilt.

                Your back arched as he touched deep inside you. Saeyoung sat up, flicked the popsicle stick aside and reached out, grabbing a fistful of your hair at the back of your head. Keeping your face tilted up he held your head still as he leaned down. His tongue quickly darted between your lips only to roll along your own tongue. Saeran guided the movement of your hips, helping you lift them up before forcefully pulling them down as he thrust up. You screamed out into Saeyoung’s mouth as Saeran’s cock hit deep inside of you over and over again.

                Saeyoung pulled back from the kiss a string of saliva keeping your lips connected. His eyes widened in shock as you reached a hand out towards the buttons of his pants. “Ahhhh…” You shut your eyes tightly, screaming out as you dug your fingers into Saeyoung’s thigh through his pants. Saeran had moved one his hands to rub his thumb against your clit. You felt yourself starting to tighten around him as you got closer to the edge. Saeran grunted and thrust into you roughly, going as deep as your bodies allowed. Before you felt the sweet ecstasy of orgasm you felt the warmth of Saeran spilling into you. He lifted your hips and pulled himself out of you.

                Without looked at you he started to stand up. “Here.” He said flatly as he practically threw you onto Saeyoung’s lap. You and Saeyoung blinked in confusion.

                “Saeran. What’s wrong with you?” Saeyoung called out to him, the primal mood in the room being frozen solid.

                “Fuck if I’m going to stick around to watch you do be lovey-dovey. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Saeran said, righting himself and fixing his clothes. He grabbed a pair of keys and walked out of the bunker in silence.

                You held a hand to your chest as you watched Saeran’s back. “Are you okay, Saeyoung?” You turned on his lap to look at him. After the few times that Vanderwood had interrupted the two of you, you knew that he could be in pain just stopping so suddenly.

                Saeyoung smoothed back your hair and kissed your lips softly. “I’m fine, babe.”

                “What are we going to do?” You asked, looking back in the direction Saeran left.

                “Get dressed, _____. We’re going after him.”

 

                The sky had grown darker with an angry storm as you passenger seat of the car. Saeyoung was driving you both into town, hoping that Saeran would be there somewhere. Rain started to pelt the windshield when you spotted him walking down the sidewalk further down the road. “There!” You called out before getting out of the car.

                “______!”

                Ignoring Saeyoung calling out to you, you started to run towards Saeran. If you had to wait for traffic to start moving again you’d lose sight of him. You called out to him when he was within earshot. “Saeran!”

                He paused and partially turned his body and looked at you with an eyebrow cocked. “What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back at the bunker being lovey-dovey right now? Saying ‘I love you’ and shit?”

                You flinched at his harsh words. “How could I continue doing something like that when you left in such a mess?” You said as you took steps towards him, closing the rest of the distance between the two of you.

                Scoffing he turned around and started walking again. He turned abruptly down a side street. “What the fuck do you know?” He gave you a sideways glance before disappearing around the corner.

                You quickly walked after him. Turning the corner you reached out and grabbed his hand. “I won’t know anything unless you tell me!”

                You held onto his hand tightly when he tried to wrench it free. Sighing in frustration he twisted his wrist, breaking his hand free before grabbing yours and pulling you around so your back slammed against the a nearby building. He trapped your between his body and the building. “What the fuck do you want from me, _____?!” He yelled as he punched the wall behind you. You flinched at the dull sound.

                “I-I want—“

                “What?! What do you see when you look at me? Do you just want me around for a quick fuck?”

                “No! Of course not. I—“

                “Then, fucking what?!” You looked into his eyes, seeing all the torment that he had been holding back. Reaching up you wrapped your arms around him, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket as you pressed your cheek to his chest.

                “You aren’t just a quick fuck to me. I don’t see you as a toy or something to be used for my benefit.” You held onto him as you tilted your head up. Blinking back the rain that streamed into your eyes you looked into his cool minty-green irises. “I have feelings for you. In all honesty I don’t know what they are exactly but I want to find out.” You felt the tension leave Saeran’s shoulders as he looked down at you in slight shock.

                He took a deep breath and sighed as he put a hand underneath your chin he tilted your head further back as he pressed his body against you. Ducking his head he lightly pressed his lips to yours. It was the gentlest kiss that he had ever given you, and one that you felt meant the most after everything you’ve had together. Gripping his jacket tighter you pressed your body closer to his. Kissing him gently back you didn’t care who saw you. You were too engrossed to realize that some had been watching, and they were watching very intently.


End file.
